THE LAST KISS
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Ele é um caçador de Vampiros sedentó por vingança. Ela o ser que deveria odiar e destruir. Ambos condenados a um amor que se tornará imortal. UA...Aioria e Marin.Capítulo final!
1. Prólogo: Inimiga minha?

THE LAST KISS 

Olha eu aqui de novo com mais um fic de aventura.

Não é segredo para meus amigos que estava louca para escrever um fic que envolvesse vampiros. Essa fic UA, é nitidamente inspirada no jogo de RPG: VAMPIRO, A MÁSCARA; e nos filmes do gênero.

E em meio a uma guerra, alianças impensáveis são feitas, amores proibidos nascerão...tudo para encontrar a paz entre as raças...ou simplesmente, sobreviver.

**Prólogo: Inimiga minha?**

"_**Vampiros são violentos, melancólicos, sensuais. São seres amaldiçoados e poderosos. **_

_**Para conhece-los é preciso, antes de tudo, ser capaz de saborear o clima de perdição em que se encontram. E então, amá-los."**_

_**(Flávia Muniz Os Noturnos.)**_

Cry Litlle Sister 

_**(Tema do filme Garotos Perdidos)**_

_**Gerard McMann**_

_**Last fire will rise, behind those eyes**_

_**Black house will rock Blind boys don't lie**_

_**Immortal Fear.**_

_**That voice so clear, Through broken walls.**_

_**That scream I hear**_

_**Cry little sister**_

_**Thou shall not fall**_

_**Come, come to your brother**_

_**Thou shall not die**_

_**nchain me sister**_

_**Thou shall not Fear**_

_**Love is with your brother**_

_**Thou shall not kill**_

_**Blue Masquerade, strangers look on**_

_**When will they learn, this lonelyness?**_

_**Temptation heat,**_

_**beats like a drum deep in your veins**_

_**I will not Lie, little sister**_

_**Thou shall not fall**_

_**Come, come to your brother**_

_**Thou shall not die**_

_**Unchain me sister**_

_**Thou shall not Fear**_

_**Love is with your brother**_

_**Thou shall not kill**_

_**My shangra-la, I can't forget**_

_**Why you were mine, I need you now**_

_**Cry little sister**_

_**Thou shall not fall**_

_**Come, come to your brother**_

_**Thou shall not die**_

_**Unchain me sister**_

_**Thou shall not Fear**_

_**Love is with your brother**_

_**Thou shall not kill**_

Aioria chegou na hora marcada no Bar Ciclope, localizado na pior parte de Atenas, perto do porto. Seu contato havia lhe dito que alguém estava disposto a dar informações sobre o paradeiro do médico e milionário Mitsumassa Kido. Ele havia sido visto em Atenas, depois de seu súbito desaparecimento em Tóquio.

E o que ele teria haver com essa história se nem ao menos era da policia? Simplesmente de acordo com as fontes, os responsáveis pelo seqüestro desse homem eram aqueles que ele sempre caçara e odiava.

Entrou no bar e seus olhos azuis e ferinos percorreram todo o ambiente, observando cada pessoa ali. Imaginando se alguma delas seria um inimigo em potencial. Não podia se descuidar, afinal aquelas coisas poderiam parecer humanas, mas eram bestas assassinas.

Ele se aproxima cauteloso do balcão do bar, seu olhar é atraído para as mesas de bilhar em um canto, onde um grupo formado por cinco homens e uma mulher estavam jogando e apostando alto. Aioria nem prestou atenção nos homens mal encarados, mas sim na ruiva cercada por eles, e que jogava com maestria, acertando todas as tacadas.

Aioria notou o corpo bem delineado dela, curvas perfeitas que ficavam mais evidenciadas nas roupas negras e apertadas que usava. Uma calça preta, uma blusinha curta que mostrava o umbigo e a barriga bem trabalhada, e um par de botas também pretas. Um par de meia luvas e uma gargantilha prateada com um pingente em forma de pássaro completavam o conjunto.

Ela percebeu que era o alvo das atenções de Aioria e olhou para ele, sorrindo e revelando dentes brancos perfeitos. Mas os olhos, tão azuis quanto os céus pareciam hipnotizá-lo.

A ruiva voltou sua atenção para o jogo, e após duas tacadas, vencera seus oponentes. Alguns resmungaram, outros levaram na esportiva o fato de terem perdido para uma bela mulher. Mas um deles, um tipo alto, muito forte e sem cérebro, não parecia feliz.

Ele disse algo a ruiva, e parecia bem ofensivo, pois os outros recuaram. Ela no entanto, parecia não ter ligado para o que ele dizia. Aioria temendo que ele fosse agressivo com a moça, decidiu que era melhor bancar o cavalheiro e ajuda-la. Além do que, teria a chance de saber ao menos seu nome.

Então, algo inesperado acontece. O grandalhão a segura pelo braço de maneira ameaçadora, e antes mesmo que alguém pudesse fazer algo, a ruiva se soltou dele, e o cara saiu voando, sendo arremessado pela moça, atingindo o outro lado do bar.

As pessoas ficaram abismadas com aquilo. Ela não parecia tão forte a ponto de realizar aquele feito!

Aioria sabia o porque daquela moça ser tão forte. Ela era um deles!

Instintivamente, ele levou a mão para dentro do casaco para se armar. Mas a garota apenas o olhou e pediu que não o fizesse com um aceno de cabeça, depois apontou com o olhar para a entrada do bar.

Seguindo o olhar da jovem, Aioria viu cinco homens com roupas escuras e pesadas entrando. Eles estavam armados e pareciam procurar alguém.

"Eles vieram para matá-lo."-a ruiva disse bem baixinho em seu ouvido, e ele não notara a sua aproximação.-"Ah...antes que eu me esqueça. Sou o seu contato."

"Você!"-disse-lhe incrédulo.-"Só pode estar brincando!"

"Você é Aioria Petronades?"-ela sorriu.-"Não estou brincando. Que tal sairmos pelos fundos antes que eles comecem a atirar e a ferir gente inocente?"

"Se sabe quem eu sou, por que me ajuda? Muitos dos seus ficariam felizes em me ver morto!"-Aioria disse desconfiado.

"Por que eu devo a alguém...e como ele não está aqui, vou pagar essa divida salvando o seu pescoço."-respondeu calmamente.-"Vamos? Se acaso eu fizer algo que lhe desagrade, é só usar uma dessas coisinhas que você tem escondido em sua roupa em mim. Sei que vocês adoram carregar um monte de armas embaixo de suas roupas."

E a ruiva caminha até a porta dos fundos, sem olhar para trás. Aioria pondera se deve ou não segui-la. Lançou mais um olhar aos homens e viu que eles estavam ocupados demais 'interrogando' o dono do bar. Aproveitando-se do momento, seguiu a misteriosa ruiva, até o beco nos fundos do bar.

"Estava cansada de esperar."-ela disse-lhe, encostada em uma parede e de braços cruzados.-"Vamos?"

"Primeiro me diga quem é você? E por que eu deveria segui-la?"

"Meu nome é Marin Yoshida."-ela respondeu.-"E eu já disse, sou seu contato."

"E por que eu acreditaria em uma..."

Parou de falar ao perceber que não estavam mais a sós no beco, os homens que o procuravam dentro do bar estavam ali agora.

"Mate o caçador!"-ordenou um deles, e imediatamente os outros avançaram.

"Se sabe usar essas coisas.'-ela falou apontando para o casaco dele.-"Use!"

Em seguida, o olhar azul turquesa de Marin assumiu um tom vermelho sangue, presas enormes puderam ser vistas quando ela sorriu sarcasticamente. E ela salta, com a graça de um pássaro sobre dois dos atacantes, atacando com a fúria de uma ave predadora.

Aioria também reagiu de imediato, de dentro de seu casaco, retirou duas estacas e antes mesmo que seus atacantes dessem conta da reação de seu alvo, elas estavam cravadas em seus corações. As criaturas caíram ao chão, para em seguida desaparecerem em uma nuvem de pó.

Era isso o que ele fazia, foi para isso que nasceu e treinou. Seu irmão iniciou seu aprendizado, após a morte de seu pai, sua família caçava tais criaturas há gerações, pertenciam a uma organização conhecida e temida pelos sanguessuas como Santuário. Então, seu querido irmão Aioros pereceu nas garras e presas de uma dessas bestas, deixando-o só. Os companheiros e amigos de Aioros continuaram seu treinamento, e ele tinha orgulho em dizer que era o melhor caçador de sua organização.

Aioria Petronades era o mais temido caçador de vampiros de sua geração!

Então por que uma dessas criaturas o ajudava?

A ruiva chamada Marin, com movimentos certeiros, conseguiu derrubar seus oponentes, para em seguida cravar um pedaço de madeira encontrado no meio do lixo no coração de um deles. O outro recuou até seu chefe.

"Não os deixem fugir!"-ela alertou.

Eles se prepararam para escapar. O líder deu meia volta, mas nem conseguiu dar dois passos, pois foi atingido por um projétil, uma seta de madeira disparada por uma pequena besta por Aioria, desaparecendo para sempre como poeira, sendo carregada pelo vento noturno.

um deles saltou e escalava a parede do bar como um felino, mas Marin foi a seu encalço e o pegou antes que chegasse ao teto, derrubando-o e caindo sobre ele ao atingirem o chão. Assim que se recuperou, Marin segurou-o e cravou suas presas em seu pescoço, segundos depois, ele deixou de se mexer, o corpo parecia entrar em combustão e desapareceu.

Marin ia se erguer, satisfeita por ter eliminado seus oponentes, mas retesou o corpo ao ouvir um clique da besta de Aioria. Virou e a pequena seta estava apontada para a sua cabeça.

"Não te falaram que o coração é mais embaixo"-ironizou.

"Não parece que tem medo de mim."-ele comentou.

"Eu vivi 135 anos. Não acha que é tempo demais para que eu tenha medo de morrer?"-ela ergueu-se, e a seta foi apontada para seu coração.-"Não sou sua inimiga."

"Difícil acreditar. Não confio em sua raça, vampira."-ele pronunciou a última palavra com desprezo.

"Eu também não confiaria se fosse você."-com um movimento rápido de suas mãos, ela o desarma, ficando com a besta agora apontada para ele, que permanece surpreso.-"A gente consegue isso quando pratica artes marciais por mais de oitenta anos."

Ela então, devolve a arma para Aioria.

"Vai me ouvir agora?"-ela perguntou.

Continua...

Nota: Tradução de Cry Litlle Sister 

**Chore Irmãzinha**

(Tema do filme Garotos Perdidos)

Gerard McMann

O último fogo acenderá por trás daqueles olhos  
A Casa Preta sacudirá, meninos cegos não mentem  
Medo imortal  
Aquela voz tão clara, por paredes quebradas  
Aquele grito que eu ouço  
Chore irmãzinha  
Você não deve cair  
Venha, venha para seu irmão  
Você não deve morrer  
Liberte-me irmã  
Você não deve temer  
O Amor está com seu irmão  
Você não deve matar  
Estranhos olham por máscaras azuis  
Quando eles aprenderão, esta solidão  
Batida tentadora  
Bate como um tambor, fundo em suas veias  
Eu não mentirei, irmãzinha  
Você não deve cair  
Venha, venha para seu irmão  
Você não deve morrer  
Liberte-me irmã  
Você não deve temer  
O Amor está com seu irmão  
Você não deve matar  
Minha Shangri-la, eu não consigo esquecer  
Por que você era minha, eu preciso de você agora  
Chore irmãzinha  
Você não deve cair  
Venha, venha para seu irmão  
Você não deve morrer  
Liberte-me irmã  
Você não deve temer  
O Amor está com seu irmão  
Você não deve matar


	2. Capítulo 1: Crianças da Noite

THE LAST KISS 

**CAPÍTULO 1: Crianças da Noite**

"_**Ouça, as crianças da noite, que bela música elas fazem."**_

Drácula, de Bran Stoker 

_**The Killing Moon**_

_**(Echo in the Bunnymen)**_

_**Under blue moon i saw you**_

_**so soon you'll take me**_

_**up in your arms too late to beg you**_

_**or cancel though i know it must be**_

_**the killing time**_

_**unwillingly mine**_

_**fate**_

_**up against your will**_

_**though the thick and thin**_

_**he will wait until**_

_**you give yourself to him**_

_**in starlit nights i saw you**_

_**so cruelly you kissed me**_

_**your lips a magic world**_

_**your sky all hung with jewels**_

_**the killing moon**_

_**will come to soon**_

"Vai me ouvir agora?"

Ela observava-o, esperando uma reação às suas palavras. Mas o homem diante dela não demonstrava nada. Após um longo e sufocante silêncio, ele finalmente se pronunciou:

"O que tem a me dizer?"

Marin sorriu, ao menos conseguiu chamar a sua atenção.

"Quer informações sobre o médico seqüestrado? Eu tenho algumas..."

"Qual é o seu interesse nisso? Pelo o que me disseram, sua raça está envolvida nesse rapto!"-disse-lhe nada convencido.-"A questão é: O que pretendem com um médico?"

"Ah-Ham!"-ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.-"Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa...Nem todos os da Minha Raça querem dominar o mundo ou promover mortes desnecessárias! Os que levaram aquele médico foram considerados rebeldes pelos Príncipes e em conseqüência traidores. Mas acredito que tenham sido levados por algum motivo muito forte, pois nunca nos expomos assim! Sem mim, você não conseguirá chegar até eles."

"Diga logo o que quer. Não tenho tempo a perder!"-resmungou impaciente.

"Uma aliança. Você quer o médico, eu quero os rebeldes!"-ela estende a mão como se quisesse firmar um acordo, Aioria ergue a sobrancelha e a encara.-"Sem apertos de mão?"

"Acha mesmo que eu me aliaria a um vampiro?"

"Ouça bem."-ela estava ficando impaciente.-"O Príncipe da cidade de Atenas não gostou nada da idéia dos rebeldes terem trazido o dr° Kido para cá. Uma porque pode parecer aos olhos dos outros que ele está de acordo com o que houve e segundo, ele se preocupa com o anonimato de nosso clã. No entanto, não conseguimos descobrir onde eles estão escondidos, o que reforça a nossa desconfiança que há um traidor em nosso clã acobertando-os. E tenho meus motivos pessoais para encontra-los. Vamos nos unir e resolver isso."

"O que você sabe?"

"Que um dos envolvidos no rapto foi visto na Boate Lamiai, que fica afastada da cidade."

"Lamiai...certo. Agora, adeus!"-ele deu-lhe as costas, se afastando da mulher.

"HEI!"-ela aparece diante dele como se movesse a velocidade do som.-"Não pode ir sozinho até essa boate, seria suicídio!"

"Só porque lá é um refugio neutro para todos os clãs de vampiros deste lado da Europa? E que sua proprietária é uma vampira bem sanguinária quando quer?"-respondeu sarcástico.-"Acha que eu não conheço todos os refúgios e buracos onde se escondem?"

"Os Lamiais não são vampiros muito amigáveis."-ela cruzou os braços.-"Se te reconhecerem ou perceberem um humano lá...você já era! Não conseguiria enfrentar dezenas de Lamiais!"

"E você quer ir comigo, acertei?"

"Sim. Pode confiar em mim, Aioria."

Falou com sinceridade e ele percebeu isso naquele olhar.

"Devo acreditar no que está me dizendo?"

"Quer que eu escreva um acordo com meu sangue?"-ironizou.-"Ora, vamos. Estamos perdendo tempo aqui."

"Está bem."-ele arruma suas armas.-"Mas se tentar algo, eu a matarei sem pestanejar!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Boate Lamiai.

Aioria estacionou o carro um pouco afastado daquele lugar e observou. A maioria dos freqüentadores daquele antro eram vampiros ou humanos que possuíam ligações com as criaturas das trevas. Era um lugar neutro, onde era proibido se matarem, e era gerenciado por uma misteriosa mulher, que diziam ser a criança da lendária vampira grega, Lamiai. Seu nome era Shina, e era muito perigosa! Uma antiga e abandonada igreja serviu como fachada para a balada boate.

"Cá estamos."-ela falou.-"Vamos?"

"Se tentar algo..."

"Eu sei, eu sei."-ela sorriu.-"Você me enfia uma estaca no coração ou uma bala de prata na cabeça!"

E o inusitado casal seguiu até a boate, onde um porteiro enorme, com mais de dois metros de altura e cara de poucos amigos os observou. Ele era careca, com um corte estilo moicano, e olhos que pareciam os de uma serpente.

"Marin."-ele comentou.-"Faz muito tempo que não aparece aqui!"

"Sim, Cássius. Avise a Shina que estou aqui em nome do Príncipe do meu clã para conversarmos."-a ruiva respondeu nem um pouco intimidada pelo grandalhão.

O homem olhou para Aioria, e fez uma careta.

"Ele é um humano. Por que está com você?"

"Ele é meu serviçal!"-ela respondeu.-"E o que faço com ele, não interessa a você."

"Está bem. Entrem e se divirtam. Avisarei a mestra que está aqui!"

Eles entraram sem problemas no local. Estava lotado, com pessoas dançando Techno, sob o comando de um D-Jay. A iluminação fraca, os jogos de cores e luzes davam um ar dark ao ambiente. Pelos cantos, homens e mulheres se agarravam, praticando atos obscenos diante de todos, pode perceber que os vampiros se alimentavam dos empregados da boate, serviçais mantidos ali apenas para servi-los como desejavam. Era um lugar sufocante e opressivo, e Aioria sentia seu estômago revirar e uma vontade súbita de eliminar aquele antro da face da Terra.

"Por aqui."-Marin disse, pegando em sua mão.-"Aja como se tudo fosse normal, Aioria. Precisamos falar com Shina se quisermos alguma pista sobre onde as pessoas que procuramos se esconde."

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça e a seguiu até um canto.

"Aquele grandalhão...não era um vampiro."-ele comentou.

"Cássius é o serviçal mais dedicado e fiel de Shina."-Marin respondeu olhando para os lados.-"Não faça nada que possa nos denunciar. Se souberem quem é você, estamos mortos!"

"Olá, bonitão!"-uma mulher de cabelos loiros e muito exuberante se aproximou de Aioria.-"Gostaria de me acompanhar na pista de dança?"

Marin mostrou as garras e dentes e desafio a loira, que também revelou sua natureza não humana.

"Ele é meu!"-a ruiva avisou.

A loira com uma expressão contrariada, afastou-se.

"Tente ser menos chamativo."-ela falou aborrecida.

"Ela só queria dançar."-ele sorriu, se divertindo com o fato de Marin se zangar com aquilo.

"Você seria o jantar dela."-resmungou de volta.

"Há muito tempo o Santuário quer destruir esse lugar e sua proprietária!"-ele comentou.-"Estou aqui dentro e nada posso fazer!"

"Tomaria cuidado com suas palavras. Alguém pode ouvir."-Marin apontou discretamente com o olhar um homem moreno de cabelos e olhos negros que estava em uma escada que ligava ao andar superior. Ele os observava.-"Aquele lá é um homem muito perigoso. Eu não gostaria de tê-lo como meu inimigo...e é amante de Shina."

"Eu o conheço."-Aioria comentou.-"O espanhol chamado Shura. Já nos enfrentamos antes e sempre empatamos. Ele me reconheceu, Marin."

"Já o enfrentou!"-ela admirou-se.-"Então, por que ainda não apareceu a segurança para tirar nossas peles?"

"Pergunta para ele, está vindo."

Shura se aproximou com um andar que lembrava o de um felino, o olhar dele parecia denunciar que a qualquer momento, poderia saltar no pescoço de Aioria e rasgá-lo. Mas sua voz soou calma e pausada ao conversar.

"Ela quer que subam. Venham comigo."

O caçador e a vampira seguiram o outro, pelas escadas até um escritório no alto. Antes que ele abrisse a porta, Shura se virou para Aioria e Marin.

"Não sei o que estão planejando, mas se tentarem algo contra Shina...eu acabarei com vocês dois!"

"Viemos em paz, Shura."-respondeu a mulher.

"É...se eu quiser acabar com vocês, farei isso. E suas ameaças não me impediriam!"-completou Aioria com tom mordaz.

Homem e Vampiro se encararam. A tensão entre eles era tão grande que pareciam prontos para uma luta mortal ali e agora.

"Entrem!"-uma voz feminina ordenou, e Shura abriu a porta, ainda encarando Aioria.

Entraram no escritório onde uma bela mulher de vestido preto e curtíssimo estava de costas para eles, observando a movimentação da pista de dança.Cabelos esverdeados caiam pelas costas desnudas. Com graça ela se virou e sorriu para os convidados, Shura caminhou até ficar ao seu lado, de maneira protetora.

"Há quanto tempo, Marin."

"Não foi tanto assim."-respondeu.

"O que o senhor Arvanitzi Tasouli quer comigo agora?"-indagou.

"Soubemos que um dos vampiros que se rebelaram contra as leis do meu clã esteve aqui e você o acobertou. Isso é verdade?"

"E se for? O Lamiai é um refugio, Marin. Eu o criei com essa finalidade. Até mesmos jovens rebeldes são bem vindos aqui."-ela sentou-se de maneira provocante em sua cadeira.

Aioria se aproximou da mesa e se inclinou, encarando os frios olhos esverdeados de Shina.

"Melhor contar o que sabe, moça...não estou com paciência e fico muito nervoso perto da sua gente!"

Shina sorriu.

"Tudo bem, eu conto."

"Mas, Shina!"-Shura protestou.

"Deixa...O garoto que procuram me contou tudo. Acho que posso falar. O dr° Kido é um renomado Hematólogo, como bem sabe."-ela começou.-"E aparentemente estudava um tipo raro de sangue, cuja amostra conseguiu de um paciente que misteriosamente fugiu do hospital após matar vários enfermeiros. Aquele paciente, era um recém abraçado que estava muito confuso. Bem, em seus estudos, o doutor descobriu uma maneira de reverter o processo que nos torna o que somos."

"O que disse?"-Aioria espantou-se.

"Uma cura."-Shina gargalhou.-"Como seu a maioria de nós considerasse a imortalidade uma doença."

"E esses rebeldes mataram o médico para que ele não desenvolvesse a cura?"-Aioria indagou.

"Não. Eles querem o contrário."-ela respondeu.

"Por que?"-o caçador insistiu.

"Pense só nas possibilidades."-Shina continuou.-"Você odeia um certo vampiro que matou aqueles que ama e o tornou um deles, você conhece outros que compartilham do mesmo sentimento e se unem para destruir esse tal vampiro. Mas ele é forte demais para você. Então, você descobre que há uma maneira de derrota-lo, não faria de tudo para conseguir isso?"

"Shina."-Marin a chama.-"Você já parou para pensar que isso pode ser um erro fatal? Se essa Cura cair em mãos erradas, nas mãos de nossos inimigos, o que não garante que eles irão usar isso contra nós?"

"Enquanto ficar neutra, nada tenho a temer."-a mulher levantou-se.-"E Marin, é melhor avisar seu mestre de que seus inimigos estão a par de tudo isso, e estão ajudando os rebeldes."

"Que inimigos?"-Aioria perguntou olhando Marin.

Ela ia responder, mas um som ensurdecedor foi ouvido seguido de uma explosão. Todos correm para a janela e vêem um grupo armado, formando por mais de vinte homens, entrando e atirando em todos na boate.

"Como ousam?"-Shina disse alterada.

"Quem são esses?"-Aioria insistiu.

De repente, um dos vampiros na boate salta sobre um dos invasores. O homem que aparentemente caiu sob o ataque se levanta com facilidade e joga o vampiro contra as caixas de sons, ele começa a se transformar diante dos olhos de todos e assumindo a forma monstruosa de um lobo.

"Licantropos."-respondeu Marin.

Seguindo o exemplo do companheiro, os outros invasores começam a mudar também.

"Lobisomens?"-Aioria pegou sua arma com balas de prata.

"E eles odeiam vampiros!"-a ruiva completou.

Um deles olha para o alto e vê os quatro observadores.

"**_O caçador está ali!"_**-apontou, e todos os licantropos se dirigiram ao local indicado.

"Correção."-Shura comentou, olhando para Aioria.-"Esses daí odeiam usted! Tem caçado muitos licantropos por aí?"

"Não caço Licantropos."-respondeu, atirando no primeiro que apareceu no vidro, fazendo todos recuarem um instante.-"Mas aprendo rápido!"

"**_Desistam de encontrar o velho!"_**-um deles avisou.

"Ah...não dá!"-Aioria falou antes de atirar de novo, mas erra o tiro.

"**_Tentamos ser educados."_**-o lobisomem mostra as garras, desarma Aioria e o segura pela gola da casaco, erguendo-o do chão.-**_"Mas acho que teremos de fazer de você um exemplo para que outros não se intrometam nesse assunto!"_**

"Ei, Totó!"-Marin o chama e ao se virar a última coisa que o licantropo vê, e a vampira apontando a arma do caçador para ele.-"Ele está comigo."

Os demais ficaram furiosos ao verem o companheiro cair. Enfrentar um licantropo era difícil, dois um desafio, mas vinte e zangados, era loucura! Aioria começou a pensar nas possibilidades de fuga, quando de repente, os lobisomens deram passagem a um outro de pelagem ruiva, que encarou o caçador e os outros presentes e depois Marin.

"**_Não temos nada contra você, mulher!"_**-avisou.-**_"Mas fiquem longe desse assunto! O médico é nosso e em breve a cura também será!"_**

"Sabe que não posso ficar parada."-Marin respondeu.

"_**Sugiro que aceite o que eu pedi...afastam-se desse caso, ou sofrerão!"**_

"Sabe que isso pode dar inicio a uma guerra?"-Marin continuou.

"_**Sim."**_

"Por que?"-ela insistiu.

"_**O tempo dos Príncipes está terminando. Eu mesmo irei garantir isso!"**_

"Você destruiu minha boate!"-Esbravejou Shina inconformada, os olhos verdes parecendo com os de uma serpente, sendo detida por Shura.

"**_Agradeça por não arrancar sua cabeça, mulher cobra!"_**-o licantropo ruivo avisou.-**_" Caçador, se continuar a perguntar sobre o médico, então minha alcatéia irá se deliciar com seus ossos. Continue seu bom trabalho de matar sanguessugas!"_**

"Dá próxima vez...Farei um casaco com seus pelos!"-Aioria avisou, nem um pouco abalado com as ameaças ou os rosnados dos outros licantropos.

O líder da Alcatéia o encarou, olhos dourados e bestiais se encontraram com os frios olhos azuis de Aioria. Então ele se retirou, sendo seguido pelos demais.

"Agora..."-Aioria se virou para Shina.-"Acho melhor você me contar onde eles estão."

Continua...

Nota: Nesse capítulo enfoquei mais a ação, para melhor mostrar em que tipo de guerra Aioria e Marin estão se envolvendo. Sentiram falta de romance? Não se preocupe, vai ter no próximo!

Lamiais são vampiros mitológicos da Grécia. Originaram-se da trágica história da princesa Lamia que se deixou seduzir por Zeus. Enfurecida, Hera a manteve aprisionada e a torturou, matando diante dela seu filho recém-nascido. Enlouquecida, Lamia se refugiou em uma caverna e implorou aos deuses infernais que a vingassem. Nix a ouviu e a transformou em um ser metade humana e metade serpente, que se alimentava do sangue dos recém nascidos. Costumava matá-los nos templos da deusa para profana-los, e desafiar a deusa (que além de ser a rainha dos deuses, era a deusa dos partos). Todos os Lamiais eram mulheres.

**_Tradução de The Killing Moon, de Echo in the Bunnymen._**

_**Lua Assassina**_

_**Sob a lua azul eu vi você**_

_**sem tardar você me tomará**_

_**em seus braços tarde demais para implorar-lhe**_

_**ou cancelar embora eu saiba que deve ser**_

_**a hora de matar**_

_**involuntariamente minha**_

_**destino**_

_**erguendo-se contra a sua vontade**_

_**haja o que houver**_

_**ele esperará até**_

_**que você se entregue a ele**_

_**em noites estreladas vi você**_

_**tão cruelmente me beijou**_

_**seus lábios um mundo mágico**_

_**seu céu cravejado de jóias**_

_**a lua assassina**_

_**tão breve chegará**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Os lordes da Noite

THE LAST KISS 

"_**Sangue é vida...e eu A terei!"**_

_Drácula, de Bran Stoker_

_**Out From the Deep **_

_**( Enigma)**_

_We came out from the deep_

_To learn to love, to learn how to live_

_We came out from the deep_

_To avoid the mistakes we made_

_That's why we are here!_

_We came out from the deep_

_To help and understand, but not to kill_

_It takes many lives till we succeed_

_To clear the debts of many hundreds years_

_That's why we are here!_

**CAPÍTULO 2: Os Lordes da Noite**

"Aqueles vira-latas desgraçados!"-Shina urrava de raiva, vendo sua Casa noturna destruída pelo ataque dos licantropos.-"Como eles ousam? A Boate Lamiai deveria ser um porto seguro para os meus clientes!"

"Shina."-Marin a chamou.-"Se não percebeu...praticamente estamos em guerra! Onde estão os rebeldes e o médico seqüestrado?"

"Marin...Prometi a todos que aqui entram salvo conduto. Não posso trair a confiança deles em mim."

"Se não reparou, moça cobra."-Aioria apontou ao redor com o olhar.-"Aqueles licantropos estão se lixando para o seu idealismo e esse salvo conduto."

"È tão irritante quanto me falaram que era."-Shina diz ácida e olhou para Marin.-"Está se arriscando andando com ele."

"Eu sei. Mas não tenho escolha."

"É por causa dele? Do garoto?"-ela perguntou.

"Eu deveria fazer-lhe a mesma pergunta, Shina."-Marin afirma com convicção em suas suspeitas.-"Não está protegendo os rebeldes que seqüestraram o médico e sim ele. Foi ele que me avisaram que foi visto em sua boate."

Shura quebrou uma garrafa com a mão, incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

"Ele ainda tem ciúmes?"-Marin pergunta, sorrindo maldosa.

"Saiam da minha boate!"-determina Shina, e em seguida os guarda costas restantes, incluindo o gigante Cássius cercam Marin e Aioria.-"Agora!"

"Você é a sutileza em pessoa, ruiva."-Aioria comenta, não tirando os olhos dos vampiros que os cercavam.

"Quer me dar aulas de como ser sutil?"-ela devolve a provocação, encarando Shina.-"Shina, sabe que os Príncipes não os deixarão em paz. Se eu os encontrar e evitar que esse problemas torne-se público, poderei protege-los..."

"Tchau, Marin."-a mulher lhe dás as costas.

Marin suspira resignada e faz um gesto para que Aioria a siga. Do lado de fora, ela caminha silenciosa até o carro, abrindo a porta e entrando.

"Não vai me dizer quem é esse famoso...ele?"-perguntou o caçador.

"Meu protegido. Um garoto que Abracei anos atrás."-falou sem encará-lo, de braços cruzados.

"Alguém que você vampirizou?"-ele sentou e ligou o carro, fazendo uma manobra para sair dali.

"Seu nome é Seiya."-ela continuou.-"Ele e a irmã foram pegos no fogo cruzado entre uma gangue e a policia em Tóquio. Estava por perto...a irmã dele morreu na hora, e ele ainda resistia. Fui contra os princípios de meu clã ao sentir pena dele e querer salva-lo, mas assumi os riscos de ter um protegido. Seiya nunca se adaptou à sua condição de imortal."

"É...a maioria não gosta de viver eternamente como um maldito morto vivo sanguessuga."

"Pare o carro!"-ela falou.

"Hã?"

"Pare esse maldito carro!"-ela ordenou e ele parou.

Marin desceu do carro e começou a andar com passos duros para longe dele. Aioria praguejou e desceu também, tentando alcança-la.

"Espera!"

"Não precisa trabalhar ao meu lado se eu causo tanta repulsa em você!"-ela diz amarga.-"Como você mesmo afirma, sou uma maldita morta viva sanguessuga!"

"Espere, Marin!"-ele a pega pelo braço e a faz encara-lo.-"Desculpe-me."

"O que disse?"-fingiu não ter ouvido direito.

"Desculpe-me."-ele repetiu e a pressão de sua mão no braço dela suavizou.-"Fui um grosso."

"Nem todos da minha raça são monstros como você afirma."-ela diz.-"Em todos os meus anos como vampira, nunca me alimentei de uma pessoa que fosse contra a sua vontade. Nunca matei desnecessariamente. E a maioria dos que matei, queriam a minha morte antes e eu me defendi...vampiro, licantropo ou caçador."

Ele a solta e a encara.

"Fale mais sobre Seiya."

"Não tenho muito que dizer. Sempre na dele, rebelde com sua condição. Ele e seus amigos, podem chamá-los assim, eram tão jovens quanto ele, que também nunca se adaptaram a nova 'vida', eram unidos e se envolveram no seqüestro. Mas acredito que ele não tenha planejado tudo sozinho."

"Você sempre soube quem eram os seqüestradores e não me disse. Por que?"

"Precisava de um reforço, para o caso das coisas se complicarem."-respondeu.-"Quero achar Seiya antes do líder de meu clã. Ele e seu irmão determinaram a morte dele e dos outros."

"Está agindo contra a vontade de seu clã?"-Aioria passou a mão pelos cabelos.-"Sabe o que isso significa?"

"Sei. Serei caçada como uma pária pelos dos da minha raça por ir contra as ordens de um Príncipe."-respondeu com calma.-"Mas quero salvar os garotos e o médico antes."

"Você é louca!"

"Sou louca em tentar proteger os meus?"-ela desafiou.-"Não precisa vir comigo se não quiser. Sei que terá problemas se continuar comigo."

Aioria percebeu a grande arapuca que se meteu. Ser um caçador profissional como ele, já o colocava na mira de vampiros do mundo todo, mas sempre houve uma certa distância entre ele e os Príncipes. Eles não ligavam se um caçador eliminasse alguns vampiros que se expunham em demasia, ameaçando o segredo de sua existência...mas ajudar uma vampira marcada era outro assunto. Seria caçado pelos Especters, como eram chamados os vampiros que caçavam outros vampiros. E eles não tinham boa fama. E com certeza estavam bem atrás dela.

Seu bom senso mandava ficar longe dela, mas em seu intimo, uma voz lhe ordenava que ficasse com ela, a ajudasse, protegesse...Ele a viu se afastando, caminhando pela estrada sozinha em direção a cidade de Atenas.

"Devo mandar examinar minha cabeça."-murmurou e depois a chamou em voz alta.-"Marin, espere!"

Deu alguns passos e ouviu os roncos de motos se aproximando, virou e viu três motoqueiros encarando ele. Um deles lançou o olhar para Marin que parecia estática. Aioria reconheceu o símbolo dos Especters tatuado no braço de um deles.

"Praga."

Um dos motoqueiros investiu contra Aioria que desviou a tempo de evitar ser atropelado. Sacou sua arma e disparou, não atingindo ninguém. O motoqueiro deu meia volta e com uma corrente na mão, tenta acertar Aioria. O caçador aponta a arma para a moto, atira e atinge o tanque de combustível, explodindo-a junto com seu ocupante.

Sua atenção se volta para os outros motoqueiros que estão atrás de Marin, apesar dela ser muito rápida, um deles a pega e a coloca a força em sua moto. Movido pelo instinto, Aioria volta a atirar, derrubando um dos motoqueiros, mas o que mantinha a vampira consegue se distanciar.

O caçador corre até o carro e começa a persegui-los em alta velocidade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aioria pisava fundo para tentar alcança-los, era comum os Especters se divertirem com suas vítimas antes de darem o golpe final e essa idéia causou-lhe asco. Logo avistou a moto e acelerou mais. O motoqueiro não parecia que percebera que era perseguido ainda, Marin esperneava e tentava se soltar, e ele tentava conte-la.

Em um momento de desespero em se livrar de seu algoz, Marin arranha ferozmente o rosto dele, o Especter perde o equilíbrio, sua moto cai e derrapa na estrada, fazendo com que seus ocupantes sejam arrastados pelo asfalto.

O caçador freia e evita atropela-los, jogando o carro para o acostamento. Saiu imediatamente, armado com uma besta. Correu até o corpo inerte de Marin, virando-a com cuidado para ver seu rosto, se estava bem. Não conteve uma expressão de pesar, seu rosto estava todo ferido pela queda e por ter sido arrastada no asfalto, bem como seus braços, corpo e pernas.

"Marin..."-a chamou e um gemido foi a sua resposta.

Então, outro som chamou sua atenção. Eram passos, e vinham do Especter que agora se erguia, mesmo ferido, e caminhava até eles, com o rosto distorcido pelo acidente e pelas presas que exibia furioso.

O vampiro avançou a uma velocidade incrível, desviando da primeira seta que Aioria disparou, depois jogando todo o peso do seu corpo contra o do caçador, fazendo ambos caírem ao chão. O Especter segurava o rosto de Aioria com uma mão, tentando ter acesso a seu pescoço, as presas se aproximando dele.

"Você tem...um bafo...horrível!"

Aioria falou antes de acerta-lo com um soco no nariz, e outro e mais outro, até que o vampiro o soltou, e receber um golpe no pescoço que lhe roubou o ar, seguido de uma joelhada em seus rins. O caçador com um soco certeiro, consegue se livrar definitivamente de seu atacante, em seguida se levanta e dá um chute no rosto do vampiro.

Quando começa a olhar para os lados, procurando a besta, a criatura se levanta, e pegando um pedaço da moto, a ergue para acertar Aioria, uma seta vara o coração do vampiro, se desfazendo em pó diante do olhar de Aioria. Marin segurava a besta, tentando se manter em pé. Ela deixa a arma cair e começa a tombar para frente, e é amparada pelos braços de Aioria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas a dor não permitia. Sentia dores na cabeça, em toda a extensão de seu corpo, o que a fez lembrar que mesmo imortal, ainda podia sentir como uma mortal e sorriu. Levou a mão ao rosto, e sentiu um curativo nele, abriu os olhos com dificuldade e olhou ao redor, assim que sua visão normalizou-se. O quarto estava entregue a penumbra, as janelas estava fechadas, e pesadas cortinas impediam a luz do sol de entrar, deveria ser dia, pois ouvia as vozes de pessoas na calçada e uma luz fraquinha que encontrou uma brecha.

Estava em um quarto, que pela decoração era de um homem. Tudo rústico, simples, funcional. Algumas roupas jogadas displicentemente em um sofá em um canto. Virou o rosto e aspirou o perfume masculino impregnado no travesseiro e reconheceu de quem era a cama. Aioria.

Levantou-se e percebeu-se nua. Olhou ao redor tentando achar suas roupas e lembrou-se que deveriam estar em pedaços por causa de ontem à noite. Ainda não acreditava que ele foi salva-la! Achou que ele nem ligaria se uma vampira morresse ou não pelas mãos dos Especters, começou a olhar o caçador com outros olhos.

O quarto era uma suíte, e foi até o banheiro. O cheiro de tinta fresca a intrigou e percebeu que Aioria teve o cuidado de pintar a pequena janela do banheiro com tinta preta e impedir que o Sol entrasse.

"Tanto cuidado...por que?"-perguntou-se intrigada.

Alguém que dizia odiar sua raça, tendo tanto cuidado com a segurança dela. Foi no espelho e notou que os ferimentos já haviam cicatrizados e mal eram notados. As vantagens de ser uma criatura da noite, pensou.

Viu toalhas de banho limpas e o chuveiro, sentia-se suja ainda e não resistiu a idéia de tomar um banho. Ficou um longo tempo apreciando a água quente escorrendo em seu corpo, antes de se ensaboar e limpar-se. A porta do quarto abriu e ela sabia quem era. Aioria entrou, segurando um copo de bebida descartável na mão, e roupas novas na outra, e olhando intrigado o ambiente parecia procura-la com o olhar. Marin apareceu na porta do banheiro, enrolada na toalha de banho, cabelos úmidos caindo em seus ombros.

Ele engoliu em seco e ignorou os pensamentos que vieram a sua mente ao vê-la assim, colocando as roupas sobre a cama e o copo em um criado-mudo.

"Não sei se é do seu tamanho. Devem servir."-disse e depois apontou para o copo.-"Sangue de carneiro...o dono do abatedouro me olhou estranho, não deve ter acreditado na minha história de ingrediente para um prato exótico."

"Há lojas de conveniência pelo mundo que nos fornece sangue de animais, para vampiros que não querem se expor arriscando-se a atacar pessoas."-comentou, olhando a camiseta e a calça jeans que ele trouxera.

"Está brincando?"

"Não."-e sorri.-"Eu mesma não me alimento de sangue humano há décadas."

"Vejo que se recuperou."-apontou para o rosto dela, curado.

"Sim. Saramos rápido."-ela se levantou e ficou bem diante dele.-"Obrigada por me salvar."

"Eu..."-por um instante, Aioria sentiu-se preso naqueles intensos olhos azuis.

Não se lembrava de ter conhecido olhos tão hipnotizantes quanto aqueles. Seu olhar desceu para a boca sensual que lhe sorria convidativa, pensou em como eles deveriam ser doces, se deveria experimentar seu sabor...

"Melhor se trocar, eu te espero lá fora."-Aioria avisou antes de sair.

Ele fechou a porta e respirou fundo. O que pensou? Ele realmente imaginou em beijar aquela vampira? Estava certo que Marin era uma mulher linda e atraente, mas não mudava o fato de que não era uma pessoa confiável, que era uma...uma...criatura não humana!

Marin saiu pouco tempo depois, vestida com as roupas que ele lhe oferecera. Reconheceu que estava em um pequeno apartamento, a sala e a cozinha eram uma só, e as cortinas nas janelas deixavam o ambiente propício a ela.

"As roupas ficaram grandes."-ela apontou as roupas que usava.

"Depois providencio outras."-ele se senta em uma mesa e indica uma cadeira diante dele.-"Vamos falar sobre Seiya e os outros garotos."

"Aioria, não precisa se envolver mais nisso."

"Estou mais do que envolvido."-ele a cortou.-"Você quer salvar os pescoços dos garotos, eu quero salvar o doutor Kido. Então...fale."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noite...Em outro ponto da cidade de Atenas.

"Então?"-o rapaz de cabelos castanhos indaga o velho que examinava uma amostra de sangue.

"Houve rejeição."-diz o velho e o rapaz soca a parede, causando uma rachadura nela.-"Não adianta ficar nervoso. Eu avisei que o processo pode levar dias, ou anos para ter algum resultado positivo."

"Estou sendo paciente, Kido...não ele não é.".

Quatro sombras acompanhavam a cena.

"O que querem é algo difícil...A cura, como vocês afirmam, é..."

"Não diga impossível"-uma das sombras disse com voz grave.

"Acha que é fácil?"- o idoso explode.-"Se eu falhar...eu perco tudo! Inclusive minha única família!"

"Eu disse que nada acontecerá a ela!"-Seiya afirma.

"Eu posso confiar em você, mas não confio nele!"-o velho suspirou.

"Nenhum de nós confia."-fala uma das sombras, revelando ser um rapaz forte de cabelos e olhos em um tom azul escuro.

"Ikki..."-um dos rapazes diz.-"Os licantropos estão aqui."

"Senti o mal cheiro deles."-ele sorri sarcástico.

"Cuidado com a língua, Sanguessuga."-fala um homem alto que chegava no local.-"O líder da Alcatéia está aqui."

Um rapaz ruivo entrou, era menor que o homem que o acompanhava, mas percebia-se nitidamente que era respeitado, e talvez temido, pelo companheiro.

"Temos problemas."-diz o ruivo.

"Fale."

"Um caçador...está atrás de vocês. Ele é do Santuário."

"Praga!"-um rapaz loiro resmunga.

"E Marin também."-acrescenta.

"Marin?"-Seiya se levanta.-"Falei para que ela não se envolvesse!"

"Eu cuido dela!"-diz o licantropo que acompanhava o ruivo.

Logo em seguida, o ruivo o acerta, jogando-o contra a parede e diz com voz firme, fria e assustadora, segurando-o pela garganta:

"Dela, cuido eu."-e o soltou.-"E avise a Alcatéia que a deixem comigo."

"Por...por que senhor?"

"Assunto meu."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em uma rica mansão nos Arredores de Atenas.

Vários seres daquela raça que habita as sombras estão ali reunidos. Aquela mansão é um lar para alguns, um reduto seguro para todos. Protegidos por um forte esquema de segurança, todos os que possam ameaça-los fica longe. Sob a regência do Príncipe há mais de trezentos anos, eles se sentem fortes.

Mas os rumores que a mais fiel entre eles ousou desobedecer o Príncipe e ir atrás de outros rebeldes dominam as rodas de conversa. Será que imaginam que mesmo sendo murmurados os comentário chegam aos ouvidos de seu Príncipe?

Do alto de uma sacada, observando seus protegidos, seu clã, vestido de maneira formal e elegante, Saga pondera se tomou as decisões corretas diante dos últimos acontecimentos. Seis atos de rebeldia em tão pouco tempo não era bom sinal. Proteger o Sigilo, e seu clã era o dever primordial de um Príncipe, e se falhasse nisso, perderia o respeito que conquistou e manteve durante três séculos.

"O que está pensando, Saga?'"-um homem idêntico a ele se aproxima.

"Se tomei a decisão certa, Kanon."

"O que faria se Marin retornasse e pedisse perdão?"-perguntou olhando para o conteúdo de dor rubra em sua taça.

"Sabe o que eu farei."-Saga o olha com severidade.-"O clã vem em primeiro lugar."

"Ela é do clã também."

"No momento em que saiu por aqueles portões e foi atrás dos rebeldes, não é mais."

"Senhor."-um dos seguranças se aproximou.-"Alguém no portão pede uma audiência."

"Quem?"

"Um homem...e Marin, senhor."

Saga olha com espanto para o segurança e depois para Kanon.

"Deixe-os entrar."

O segurança se afasta e Kanon pergunta:

"O que fará?"

"Os matarei."-respondeu com naturalidade e frieza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Não acho boa idéia."-comenta Aioria ao lado de Marin, observando a mansão.-"Dois redutos de vampiros, duas noites seguidas...não é um bom sinal!"

"Vampiros e licantropos são inimigos milenares."-comentou, andando nervosa de um lado para outro.

"E?"

"Se há licantropos envolvidos nessa história, significa que há mais coisas envolvidas nisso."

"E vai contar isso pro cara que colocou sua cabeça a prêmio para os Especters?"-ironizou.

"Sim."

O segurança fez um gesto e abriram os portões, caçador e vampira se entreolharam. Estavam literalmente entrando em um covil de assassinos.

"Não precisa entrar comigo."-ela diz.

"E perder a chance de conhecer o famoso Príncipe de Atenas?"-Aioria sorri, e aquele sorriso faz o coração de Marin disparar.-"Há anos que espero por isso."

"Então, vamos."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua...

Tradução da música:

**Emergindo das Profundezas**

_Nós viemos das profundezas_

_Para aprender a amar, para aprender a viver_

_Nós viemos das profundezas_

_Para evitar os erros que cometemos_

_Eis porque estamos aqui!_

_Nós viemos das profundezas_

_Para ajudar e compreender, mas não para matar_

_São necessárias muitas vidas até conseguirmos_

_Quitar as dívidas de muitas centenas de anos_

_Eis porque estamos aqui!_


	4. Capítulo 3: Segredos

**"Sangue é vida...e eu A terei!"**  
**Drácula, de Bran Stoker**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Segredos...**

Se a Organização soubesse que ele estava ali, certamente estariam providenciando seu funeral naquele instante, Aioria ponderou ao entrar no grande salão principal, acompanhado por Marin, sob os olhares cheios de desconfiança e ódio de dezenas de vampiros ali presentes. Mas ninguém ousou se aproximar deles.

Foi então que do alto da escada, dois homens fisicamente iguais, gêmeos, chegaram. Um vestia-se com formalidade, outro preferia roupas esportivas, mas ambos dando preferência a cor negra.

"Ou é muito corajosa por voltar ou muito tola, Marin."-disse o vestido formalmente, fazendo com apenas um gesto, todos saíssem do salão.-"O que quer?"

Marin se aproxima e se ajoelha em respeito e reverência diante dele. Baixando o olhar.

"Trouxe notícias sobre os rebeldes, senhor Saga."-falou.

"Trouxe um humano com você."-comentou observando Aioria.-"É o tão famoso caçador?"

"Sim."

Com uma velocidade impressionante, Kanon venceu a distância que o separava de Aioria e o segurou pelo pescoço, apertando-o. Saga de braços cruzados acompanhava tudo.

"Isso significa que assinou a sua sentença de morte e a dele, Marin!"-vociferou Kanon, vendo Aioria tentar se libertar.

"Senhor! Os licantropos também estão envolvidos no sequestro!"-disse Marin, com o coração aos saltos, temendo pela vida de Aioria.-"Não o mate, ele pode nos ser útil nesta empreitada."

"Por que lhe daria ouvidos? E por que eu deveria poupar este verme?"-apertou mais ainda o pescoço do caçador.

"Porque sabe que jamais trairia o clã! Que desejo apenas..."

"Cale-se!"-ordenou Saga.-"Solte-o, Kanon."

"Mas..."

"Irmão. Talvez não seja uma boa idéia matá-lo agora."-diz Saga, em um tom que não admitia réplicas.-"Vamos ouvir o que Marin tem a dizer. Ou deseja me contrariar?"

"Jamais iria contra a vontade do Príncipe do clã. Teve sorte, caçador."

"Você quem teve sorte, Kanon."-Saga falou.-"Mais um pouco e ele o mataria."

"Do que...?"-Kanon abaixou o olhar e viu o brilho de uma seta apontada diretamente no coração dele.

"Quer... tentar a sua sorte?" –provocou Aiolia.

Ferido em seu orgulho, Kanon o solta. Depois lança um olhar mortal a Marin antes de se dirigir ao bar e se servir de uma dose de alguma bebida. Saga suspirou e abriu uma porta lateral.

"Ao meu escritório."-caminhou na frente, sendo seguido por Marin e Aioria.-"Lá, me contará sobre os licantropos."

Chegaram a um luxuoso escritório. Saga indicou que eles se sentassem, mas Aioria preferiu ficar de pé, seu olhar percorrendo o ambiente e deparou-se com uma pintura colocada em destaque no local. De uma dama, com trajes vitorianos, e cabelos ruivos presos por uma fita. Depois se concentrou no Príncipe de Atenas, visto que a dama do quadro não lhe interessava.

"Fale."

O homem que comandava um dos mais poderosos Clãs do mundo ordenou a Marin, que lhe contou sobre os últimos acontecimentos, ou parte deles. Ao fim do relato, Saga permaneceu pensativo.

"Caçador..."

"Meu nome é Aioria Petronades."

"Petronades..."-ele sorri.-"Conheci um homem com este sobrenome há treze anos atrás. Seu primeiro nome era Aioros."

"Meu irmão."-respondeu irritado, não queria que o nome do irmão fosse proferido por aquele vampiro.

"Um inimigo admirável. Gostaria de matar o verme que ousou tirar a vida dele."-confessou antes de prosseguir, surpreendendo o rapaz.-"Não quero uma guerra nas ruas entre vampiros e licantropos. A última foi há mil anos e teve resultados desastrosos para todas as raças."

"Eu não me importo de sanguessugas e alguns lobisomens se matando por aí."-respondeu Aioria.

"Nossas batalhas sempre ficaram mascaradas como guerras de gangues ou crimes comuns, graças aos nossos servos incluídos na mídia."-diz Saga.-"Evitamos o máximo que os humanos saibam a verdade. A ignorância a nosso respeito é o que os protege, caçador. E sabe disso. Uma guerra como a de Mil anos atrás, traria muita dor e morte aos de sua raça."

Intimamente, ele teve que concordar com Saga.

"Marin, tem minha autorização para continuar sua busca aos rebeldes. Mas eu lhe darei apenas três dias para isso. Se em três dias não tiver sucesso...Kanon assumirá as buscas."-determinou.

"E irá tirar os Especters do pé dela?"-perguntou o caçador.

"Infelizmente isso está longe do meu poder agora. Mas se for bem sucedida em sua empreitada, os demais Príncipes não irão se opor ao seu perdão."-respondeu.

"Espere."-falou Aioria.-"E o que fará aos garotos?"

"Eles estão mortos."-declara Saga olhando a paisagem noturna da janela.

Aioria ia dizer algo, mas Marin pediu que ele não se manifestasse. Iam saindo, mas Aioria ainda se deteve na porta antes de perguntar mais uma coisa a Saga:

"Disse que conheceu meu irmão. Sabe quem o matou? O que fizeram com o corpo dele?"

"Hum..."-Saga sorriu.-"Há coisas que é melhor não me perguntar."

Voltou a olhar a janela, indicando que a conversa havia se encerrado. Do lado de fora da mansão, o caçador ainda percebeu que eram observados por Kanon, nada satisfeito por vê-los saírem ilesos. Aioria não escondia a irritação ao entrar no carro.

"O que foi?"-ela perguntou.

"Saga sabe quem matou meu irmão. O que fizeram com o corpo dele."-Marin baixou o olhar.-"E o desgraçado não me conta!"

"Sinto muito."-ela murmurou.

"Você não teve culpa da morte de meu irmão."-ele suspirou.-"Agora vamos ver se encontrar esses garotos. Para onde iremos?"

"Eu irei para meu abrigo. Você para sua casa."

"O que?"

"Não quero envolvê-lo mais nisso. Pode se ferir."-abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Aioria desceu também.

"O que é este súbito sentimento de proteção?"

"Devo minha vida a você, no caso dos Especters. Kanon quase o matou! Não quero que morra."

"Escute aqui, Marin. Eu lido com esse tipo de gente todos os dias e noites da minha vida. Ele não me mataria. Agora pare com isso e entre no carro!"

"Aioria..."

"Quero achar o médico...e fizemos um trato."-abriu a porta do lado do carona.-"Vamos. Não vou deixar que ande por aí sozinha...com estes caçadores de prêmios na sua cola, licantropos..."

Marin sorriu, era o jeito dele de dizer que estava preocupado com sua segurança. Aproximou-se e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios do caçador. Um toque leve e sutil, que desencadeou uma série de sensações e emoções em Aioria, até então desconhecidas para ele.

"Isso é por ser um cavalheiro."-e começou a caminhar pelas ruas.-"Me encontre amanhã a noite no Bar Argos, no porto. As nove da noite."

"Aonde vai? Pensei que..."

"Tenho contatos, que se o virem fugirão. Não se preocupe, prometo não fazer nada sem você."

E ela desapareceu nas ruas escuras, deixando Aioria ainda atordoado pelo efeito daquele beijo.

Em um lugar qualquer...

"Outra rejeição."-suspirou o médico, esfregando os olhos cansados.

"Impossível! Você fez a experiência antes!"-Hyoga disse nervoso.

"O sangue de vocês não é compatível para que eu crie o soro."-explicava Kido.-"Preciso de mais."

Os licantropos que permaneceram no abrigo rosnaram, o que ouviram não os agradou.

"Ele não tem culpa."-diz Seiya desanimado.

Ikki perguntou interessado.-"Explique."

"Preciso que encontrem outro vampiro para retirar amostras de seu sangue."-explica o médico.

"Mas sair agora do abrigo seria suicídio!"-comenta Hyoga.-"Nossas cabeças estão a prêmio!"

"Os licantropos podem trazer alguém."-sugeriu Seiya.

"Não confio nestes lobos sarnentos."-fala Hyoga irritado.

"Modere a língua, loirinho."-diz um dos licantropos se aproximando.-"Ou ficará sem ela."

"Acha que pode me incomodar, vira lata?"-Hyoga sorriu, provocando e seus olhos ficando rubros.

"Não haverá brigas aqui."-determina Shiryu puxando Hyoga pelo ombro.

"Stevez, já chega e sente-se!"-ordena o ruivo, líder da matilha.

"Mas..."

"Agora!"

O licantropo chamado Stevez obedece contrariado, prometendo a si mesmo dar o troco em Hyoga...mas por hora obedeceria seu líder. Depois de um incômodo silêncio, o ruivo decide:

"Traremos alguém."-e pensa.-"A mulher chamada Marin...ela está procurando vocês, será fácil trazê-la até nós."

"Não quero que a envolva mais nesta história!"-diz Seiya.

"Ela está mais que envolvida."-diz o ruivo.-"Os Especters estão atrás dela. Será mais seguro para a garota ficar com vocês agora."

"Especters?"-Seiya murmura.-"Por que?"

"E então?"-insiste o ruivo.-"Eu mesmo a trarei."

"Não."-diz Seiya.-"Ela era minha mestra, eu vou."

Antes de sair, Seiya se aproxima de Shiryu e sussura.

"Conto com você para proteger Kido e sua neta em minha ausência. Ikki e Hyoga estão inquietos."-e olhou os rapazes de soslaio.-"Shun é mais confiável que eles no momento."

"Pode deixar."

Seiya passou pelos licantropos, e percebeu o sorriso irônico no líder. Começou a achar que a aliança entre eles fora um erro.

O líder da matilha sussurra algo a dois de seus camaradas que concordam com um aceno de cabeça discreto, que não fora visto pelos jovens vampiros.

Passando por câmaras subterrâneas, chegou a um quarto onde ouviu as vozes de uma moça e de um rapaz, conversando. Ao entrar, viu a neta do drº Kido sentada na cama improvisada, estava sorrindo, mas o sorriso morreu quando ele entrou, e Shun numa cadeira do outro lado do quarto.

"Vou deixá-los a sós."-falou o rapaz, saindo do quarto.

"Tudo bem, Saori?"-Seiya perguntou preocupado.

"Quero ver meu avô."-disse furiosa.-"Não me chame de Saori. Só meus amigos podem me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome."

"Achei que éramos amigos."

"Preciso saber se meu avô está bem."

"Ele está bem. O verá mais tarde."

"Você é um mentiroso."-e virou o rosto.-"Não confio em suas palavras."

"Saori, em breve você vai me entender..."

"Entender o que?"-ela o encarou furiosa.-"Entender o porque de você ter mentido que era meu amigo, para se aproximar de mim e saber como seqüestrar meu avô e a mim? Entender que mentiu sobre o que você é?"

"Eu posso entender sua raiva e..."

"Você não entende nada, Seiya. Meu avô os teria ajudado de bom grado. Não precisavam ameaçá-lo."-virou o rosto.-"Me deixa sozinha. Confio em ficar trancada neste lugar com Shun, apesar dele ser um vampiro também, mas não em você."

"Eu nunca a machucaria, Saori. Eu te am..."

"Você já me machucou."

Seiya percebeu que não poderia conversar com ela naquele momento. Em breve, Saori entenderia o que ele iria fazer.

Era alta madrugada quando Aioria voltou ao seu pequeno apartamento. Fez uma ronda pela cidade, interrogou seus contatos e nada. Nenhuma pista sobre os garotos e o médico sequestrado.

Cansado, se jogou no sofá, fechou os olhos e em seguida num movimento rápido, pegou sua besta e a apontou na direção de seu quarto. De lá, as sombras pareciam adquirir vida e dois homens apareceram.

"O que querem aqui?"-perguntou Aiolia ainda mantendo a arma apontada para os homens.-"Eu trabalho sozinho."

"Não seja mala."-debochou um deles.

"O Santuárionos enviou."-respondeu o outro seriamente, com um leve sotaque francês.

"Peguem o caminho de volta, Kamus e Milo."-recostando-se no sofá.-"Estou cansado demais para ficar discutindo com vocês dois."

"Infelizmente, mon ami...recebemos ordens do líder para não voltarmos sem você."-determinou Kamus.

"Anda. Não temos a noite toda."-fala Milo impaciente.

Aioria suspirou, baixando a besta e pegando seu casaco. Teria que ir finalmente ao Santuário e falar com o líder desta. E odiava ir até aquele lugar. Sempre odiou.

"O cara está de bom humor?"

"Ele sempre está de bom humor."-respondeu Milo.

"É disso que tenho medo."-diz Aioria passando por eles.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 4: Beijos que matam

**THE LAST KISS**

**"Sangue é vida...e eu A terei!"**

**Drácula, de Bran Stoker**

**Capítulo 4: Beijos que matam.**

Fria e sem sentimentos. Esta era a imagem que tinha do Santuário desde que chegou ali com o irmão pela primeira vez. Com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, a brisa da madrugada balançando seus cabelos, Aioria admirava a fachada centenária do prédio e se lembrava de como foi aquele dia.

"Seus pais foram mortos, mas cuidaremos de vocês."-um homem de longos cabelos cinzentos dizia, conduzindo Aioros e a ele pelos corredores.

"Que houve com a mamãe e o papai, senhor Shion?"-o garotinho perguntou, segurando firme a mão do irmão bem mais velho que ele.

"Foram mortos, Aioria."-Aioros respondeu, com profunda tristeza.-"E vamos nos vingar."

"Você percebeu que não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam, não é Aioros?"-lembrava-se do irmão voltando cada vez mais abatido de cada missão, questionando suas ordens, dizendo a Aioria para não se unir ao Santuário, que em breve sairia.

"Aioria!"-Kamus o chamou e ele despertou das lembranças ruins, seguindo o francês.

"Vem cá, você saiu de Paris para Atenas por causa do sequestro do médico, não foi?"-perguntou o grego a queima roupa.

"Oui."-respondeu secamente.

"Se o Santuário desconfiava desta operação, por que não reagiram à altura e permitiram que um bando de moleques recém-abraçados levassem o japonês?"

"Levaram sua neta e ele foi de livre e espontânea vontade com os caras."-falou Milo.

"Silence!"-Kamus ordenou ríspido a Milo que percebeu que falara demais.

"Bom saber."-disse Aioria, aproximando-se da enorme porta de carvalho da sala de reunião e abrindo-a.-"Ora, todos aqui?"

"Como vai, Aioria?"-um rapaz de cabelos lilases perguntou, sem desviar o olhar da lua cheia da janela.

Na sala estavam um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, que brincava com um rosário budista em suas mãos, um jovem de traços chineses e curtos cabelos castanhos, mas bem rebeldes. Um homem enorme estava encostado na parede, e ao seu lado outro de cabelos azulados, que acendia um cigarro e tinha um olhar sádico. Admirando uma estatueta numa estante, um rapaz de aparência delicada, muito bonito que lembrava um modelo e por fim, um homem que Aioria desconhecia, sentado em uma poltrona, imerso na escuridão, tomando um uísque.

"Shaka, Dohko, Aldebaran...como anda o Brasil?"-Aioria cumprimentava-os e estes permaneciam calados.-"Máscara da Morte...soube que é este apelido que lhe deram na Itália, Giovanni...bem merecido depois do que fez naquela boate de vampiros em Roma. Afrodite..."-este o cumprimentou com um leve menear de cabeça.-"E aquele eu não conheço! Quem é?"

"Não veio aqui para fazer uma social, Aioria."-avisou Aldebaran, olhando-o.-"Nosso convidado prefere continuar no anonimato."

"Mu. Ainda brincando de líder?"-Aioria provocou, puxando uma cadeira.

"Estou neste cargo por mérito, Aiolia. Sabe disso."-respondeu, sentando em sua poltrona, Kamus e Milo barravam a porta de saída.-"Foi visto na companhia de uma vampira, na Casa do Príncipe de Atenas...o que tem a dizer?"

"Que precisam de um novo passatempo além de me seguirem!"-respondeu em um tom irritado.

"Deve perceber que ser visto com nossos inimigos jurados, não é uma boa imagem para você, Aioria."-disse Shaka, ainda brincando com as contas do rosário entre os dedos.

"Pouco me importa o que acham. Não trabalho mais para vocês desde que deixaram meu irmão morrer."-levantou-se, caminhando até a porta, onde Kamus e Milo não se moveram nem um centímetro.-"Vão sair?"

"Talvez meu avô tenha errado ao achar que você seria um dos nossos melhores caçadores."-disse Mu.

"Shion enganou-se com muitas coisas."

"Fique longe deste caso, nós resolveremos."-avisou Mu.

"Deixando que licantropos e Vampiros transformem Atenas em um campo de batalhas?"

"Deles cuidamos. Fica longe ou vai se arrepender!"-avisou Máscara da Morte, dando uma baforada em seu cigarro.

"Máscara..."-mostrando o dedo médio para o italiano.-"Foda-se você e suas ameaças!"

Máscara sorriu, deu uma tragada e depois disse:

"Como é, Aioria?"

"Como é o que?"-perguntou, abrindo a porta assim que Kamus e Milo lhe deram passagem.

"Ter como parceira a vampira que rasgou a garganta de seu irmão?"-perguntou com um sorriso.

"Giovanni!"-o aviso de Mu veio tarde, Aioria já investia contra o italiano, pressionando-o contra a parede.

"O que disse?"-perguntou furioso.

"Que a ruiva matou seu maninho. Ele foi idiota o suficiente para pensar com a cabeça de baixo e sabem o que dizem? Que ela o matou quando estavam trans..."-foi calado com um soco em sua boca, que o fez cuspir sangue.

"Parem com isso!"-ordenou Mu.

"Isso é verdade? Marin...?"-o olhar inquiridor dele demonstrava que não deveria ser contrariado.

"São suposições. Ela foi vista com o corpo dele."-disse Shaka.

"E onde está o corpo de meu irmão? Vocês sabem onde ele está! Sempre souberam!"-vociferou.

"O que fazemos com os corpos de quem é infectado, Aioria?"-Giovanni indagou, rindo apesar do golpe que recebera.-"Cremamos e jogamos as cinzas no esgoto!"

Aioria não voltou a agredir Máscara da Morte, pois foi detido por Aldebaran e Kamus, que se esforçavam para segura-lo, enquanto o italiano ria do desespero dele.

"Não deveria descontar sua raiva na vagabunda que matou seu irmão?"-provocou Máscara, levantando-se do chão e limpando o sangue da boca.

"Ainda acertaremos isso!"-avisou Aioria, se soltando dos outros dois caçadores e saindo da sala.

"Deveria aprender a ficar calado!"-avisou Aldebaran ao companheiro que apenas acendeu outro cigarro, ignorando os olhares reprovadores.

"Incrível que ainda sejam os maiores caçadores de vampiros, apesar de quase se matarem."-o ilustre desconhecido, que assistia a tudo comentou, bebendo um gole de uísque.-"Não sei se minha mestra esteja certa com esta momentânea aliança com a Organização."

"Avise sua mestra que este problema será resolvido! Basta ela manter seus lacaios longe desta guerra!"-avisou Mu, incomodado pelas palavras do desconhecido.

"Quem é a tua mestra, aliás?"-Máscara perguntou.

"Ela representa o Principado da Alemanha, basta saberem disso."-ele levanta-se, exibindo um sorriso sarcástico e presas.-"Se querem mandar recados para ela, aqui estou para transmiti-los. Mas ela deixou um aviso também: Radamanthis, se necessário for...mate o bom professor Kido e acabe com a tal cura."

E em seguida, sai calmamente da sala.

"E então, destemido líder?"-perguntou Milo, segurando a vontade de enfiar uma estaca no Vampiro.

"Evitar uma guerra entre os Principados por causa desta tal cura...mesmo que isso signifique a morte de Kido."-determinou Mu, pesaroso.-"Uma guerra declarada, seria desastroso. As pessoas descobririam o que a noite esconde, e a maior aliada dos homens, é a sua total descrença na existência de vampiros e licantropos."

Já havia amanhecido quando Aioria chegou em seu apartamento, abrindo a porta e fechando-a com violência. Andava de um lado para o outro do pequeno cômodo, como um leão enjaulado, pronto para atacar o primeiro que aparecesse a sua frente.

"Ela matou meu irmão! Matou Aioros!"-repetia a si mesmo, como um mantra. Depois sentou-se no sofá, cansado e frustrado.-"Não pode ser verdade!"

O que fazer? Nada além de se remoer. Não sabia onde ela estava, onde se escondia quando amanhecia! Precisava esperar anoitecer para reencontrá-la e tirar suas dúvidas a limpo.

Bar Argos...pouco antes das oito da noite.

Marin entrou no bar, que era freqüentado por pessoas nada confiáveis, entre eles serviçais do Principado. Chegou ao barman, sentando numa cadeira desanimada.

"Seiya, onde você e seus amigos idiotas estão?"-murmurou.

"Marin?"-o Barman, aproximou-se.-"Tem um cara te esperando desde o meio dia aqui! Abri o bar para limpar e ele entrou e não saiu mais! E cá entre nós...parece que é um caçador! Quer que eu chame os rapazes e o tire a força?"

"Quem?"-olhou para onde o homem apontava reconhecendo Aioria.-"Está tudo bem, Dimitrios."

"Tem certeza? Ele está chapado de tenta cerveja que tomou!"

"Embriagado?"-espantou-se, caminhando até ele cautelosa.-"Aioria?"

Ele levantou o olhar, deu um sorriso e ergueu a caneca para ela, indicando a cadeira a sua frente.

"Marin!"-respondeu.-"Estive pensando em você o dia todo!"

"Não creio que seja o melhor momento para beber, Aiolia. Não com os..."

"Que se dane aqueles moleques!"-disse furioso, batendo a caneca na mesa.-"Eu tenho uma dúvida..."-apontou para a cabeça.-"...que tá me atormentando."

"Do que está falando?"

"Falando, da noite que você...olha que engraçado o que me contaram...contaram que você matou meu irmão! Pode isso?"-ele riu, Marin levantou-se da cadeira séria e ele apontou sua besta para a vampira.-"Senta. Não terminei ainda!"

"Não matei seu irmão!"-ela disse séria, Aioria bebeu mais um pouco da cerveja de sua caneca.-"Aioria!"

"Me deixe pensar um pouco."-falou colocando a arma do lado dele.

"Pensar não parece ser seu forte!"-falou mordaz.

"Conhecia meu irmão!"-acusou, parecendo que a bebida não tinha efeitos sobre ele.-"Fala a verdade!"

"Conheci sim! O homem mais integro que eu..."

"Transava com ele?"-perguntou olhando a caneca vazia.

Marin abriu a boca indignada pela acusação. Levantou-se pouco ligando se ele a ameaçava com uma maldita arma ou não.

"Vá pro Inferno, Aioria!"

"Volte aqui!"-ele ordenou e foi ignorado prontamente pela ruiva.

Marin tinha mais com que se preocupar no momento do que com um homem embriagado, e se sentia magoada pelas acusações de Aiolia. Pensava que ao menos, havia conquistado um pouco de confiança por parte do caçador. Ledo engano!

Resolveu cortar caminho por um beco, queria chegar ao seu apartamento e ordenar suas idéias para saber como agir. Lamentava não poder contar com a proteção dele e...sentiu seu braço ser puxado violentamente. Virou-se e bateu de encontro a um peito largo e musculoso, oculto pela camisa que usava.

"Ainda não terminamos a conversa!"-Aiolia disse, com a voz baixa e calma, mas firme.

"Que conversa? Já decidiu que sou a assassina de Aiolos!"-falou, soltando-se da mão dele.

"Como quer que eu reaja? Você foi vista com ele, com o corpo dele!"-acusou mais uma vez.

"Eu não o matei!"

"Tente me convencer disso! Sua raça não é tão confiável assim! O seduziu e o matou? Vamos diga!"-um tapa violento em sua face, desferido por Marin, o calou.

"Eu...não o matei!"-falou furiosa.-"Tentei salvar a vida dele!"

"Difícil acreditar que tenha tentado salvar a vida de um homem que os caçou!"

"Era meu amigo! E eu o respeitava! Se quer acreditar ou não, problema seu!"-ia deixá-lo mais uma vez, mas ele a reteve segurando seu braço.-"Me solta!"

"Não posso...não quero!"-disse, puxando-a para perto novamente.-"É verdade o que disse? Quero acreditar que sim..."

"Então decida se acredita em mim ou não."-ela o encarou, olhar incerto.

Aioria a beijou, pressionando os lábios e forçando-os a se abrirem para ele. Segurou-a pela nuca com uma das mãos e a outra pela cintura, aumentando o contato de seus corpos. Marin o enlaçou com os braços pela pescoço, retribuindo à caricia com ardor.

Ele a pressionou contra a parede, passando sua língua em um ponto sensível atrás da orelha, fazendo-a gemer. Isso foi mais do que suficiente para que Aioria voltasse a beijá-la com redobrada paixão, as mãos que a retinham pela cintura, passeavam por dentro das vestes negras da mulher, sentindo a pele.

Os beijos se sucediam, cada vez mais intensos e audaciosos. A ânsia era dolorosa para ambos, Aioria jamais desejou uma mulher daquela maneira violenta...sôfrega. As mãos se moveram por sobre a roupa, tocando os seios dela protegidos pelo tecido, e em seguida desabotoando a blusa para que tivesse mais acesso a eles.

Quando a desnudou parcialmente da cintura para cima, admirou os seios alvos e firmes dela por alguns momentos. Tocou um pingente que ela usava, curioso.

"É a única lembrança que tenho de meus pais. Meu irmão também o tinha."-ela respondeu.

"E onde está seu irmão?"

"Morreu na mesma noite que meus pais. Foram mortos por licantropos e..."

"Shhhh...não quero falar de coisas tristes agora."-ela a beija, tocando sues seios com os dedos.-"Quero apenas fazê-la minha."

Ele curvou-se e beijou-lhe os seios, passando a língua por sobre os bicos até deixá-los retesados, mordiscando-os. Marin agarrou-se aos cabelos de Aiolia, gemendo a cada carícia torturante.

Marin o puxou para mais um beijo exigente, rasgando os botões da camisa de Aioria ao abri-la, passando as mãos na pele dele que pareciam queimar com seu toque, em seguida foi a vez dela beijar aquele peito desnudo, deslizar a língua pelo abdômen, dando pequenas mordidas pela extensão, até deter-se no cós da calça do caçador.

Ela ergueu o olhar exibindo um sorriso carregado de malicia, que somente aumentou o desejo dele.

"O que você...?"-Aiolia ia perguntar, mas o contato dos lábios da vampira na parte mais intima de seu corpo o fizeram gemer e jogar a cabeça para trás, segurando-a pelos cabelos ruivos.

Com os lábios, a vampira parecia determinada a enlouquecê-lo de prazer. Mas ele não estava querendo que aquele momento se resumisse apenas a isso. Queria fazê-la sentir tanto prazer quanto ela lhe oferecia.

A fez levantar-se, com as mãos acariciou as coxas sob a saia justa, erguendo-a, em seguida se desfez da incomoda peça intima que impedia seu acesso à feminilidade dela.

"Marin...como eu a quero!"-sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto massageava-a com os dedos intimamente, arrancando dela gemidos e sussurros carregados de desejo.

"Aioria...Faça logo...Faça amor comigo!"-ela implorou, enfiando as unhas nos ombros dele ao sentir seu corpo estremecer com as preliminares.

Marin arqueou-se de encontro a Aioria, que a ergueu com as mãos. Ela o enlaçou com as pernas sentindo ser penetrada por ele. A paixão era tanta, que a vampira não se importava com as costas sendo arranhadas pela parede atrás de si, tudo o que conseguia sentir era Aiolia movendo-se dentro dela, tudo o que ouvia era seus sussurros, as palavras proibidas ditas em seu ouvido.

Os movimentos iam aumentando, ora carinhosos...ora violentos...até que o êxtase veio mais uma vez para Marin, que gritou o nome de Aioria, arranhando suas costas, a face alterada, revelando os olhos cor escarlate e as presas. Aioria atingiu o orgasmo logo em seguida, de olhos fechados, murmurando o nome de Marin.

Ele a manteve em seus braços por alguns momentos, seus corpos ainda unidos. Marin dominada pelo seu lado negro, instintivamente vislumbrou a artéria pulsando no pescoço de Aioria. Entreabriu os lábios. Mas deteve-se ao ouvir dos lábios dele uma confissão:

"Eu te quero, Marin. Sempre...não vou permitir que suma de minha vida."

Marin escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Aioria, e quando voltou a encará-lo, seu rosto já voltava ao normal. Ela acariciou os lábios dele com as pontas dos dedos ao lhe dizer:

"Desde que seu irmão se foi...eu o tenho observado. Cumprindo minha promessa de velar por você."-ela o beijou, diante do olhar surpreso de Aioria.-"Como ansiei por estar em seus braços agora."

Aioria voltou a beijá-la, mas vozes o fizeram se afastar e se recomporem. Arrumavam as roupas, e voltaram a se encarar, os rostos ruborizados.

"E agora?"-ela perguntou, hesitante.

"Vamos achar aqueles garotos, o seu protegido. Antes que seja tarde demais."

Em algum lugar, oculto nas sombras.

Ele observava aquele pingente mais uma vez...aquele objeto sempre lhe atraiu, lhe transmitia uma certa paz...nostalgia...saudades de uma época ou pessoa. Não lembrava direito de seu nome ou rosto, mas ouvia com perfeição sua voz quando cantava a noite para fazê-lo dormir, a risada cristalina...

"Oneechan..."

"Chefe!"-Stevez apareceu, fazendo o jovem líder da matilha guardar seu precioso tesouro rapidamente.-"Hã...desculpe. Esqueci que não gosta de ser incomodado quando..."

"Tudo bem, Stevez. Diga o que quer!"-o rapaz ruivo ordenou, impaciente.

"Eu não confio naqueles sanguessugas, chefe."

"Eu confio...apesar deles nos odiarem, temos um desejo em comum. Acabar com a raça dos vampiros."-ele disse.

"Mas..."

"Todos nós perdemos alguém para eles, não foi? Um parente...um protegido."

"Perdi meu pai e meu irmão nesta guerra, chefe!"

"Então está na hora de acabarmos com ela definitivamente!"

"Mas eu não concordo com..."-Stevez foi calado, quando os dedos de seu líder apertaram a sua garganta com força.

"Sou um estrangeiro...o mais jovem da matilha. Mas ganhei minha posição matando o líder anterior num Combate de Sangue justo! Se não concorda com o que eu decido, talvez queira ser o líder, Stevez. Basta me matar em uma luta!"-ameaçou.

"Eu...não quero ser o líder, senhor Touma..."

"Ótimo! Agora...saia!"-o soltou, voltando a se sentar em uma cadeira e admirar seu pingente, enquanto Stevez saia rapidamente dali.

"Oneechan...vou vingar a morte de nossos pais, finalmente."-murmurou, tocando o pingente e apertando-o em sua mão.-"Depois poderá descansar em paz."

Continua...

Nota: Eita! Mais mistérios...outras revelações...

Estou seguindo a linha do filme Underworld e dos rpg de vampiros e lobisomens.

No capítulo seguinte, Marin contará a sua história para Aiolia, e então saberemos mais sobre a guerra entre Vampiros e Licantropos.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham o fic!


	6. Capítulo 5: Irmãos de Sangue

**THE LAST KISS**

**"Sangue é vida...e eu A terei!"**

**Drácula, de Bran Stoker**

**Capítulo 5: Irmãos de Sangue.**

**Betado por Tathy de Leo.**

Dirigindo pela cidade, Aioria e Marin estavam em silêncio, mas em seus rostos estavam à marca da satisfação e felicidade do momento que compartilharam uma hora atrás. Pararam em um farol, esperando que o sinal vermelho abrisse, e Marin observou uma família sentada em uma lanchonete na esquina próxima.

Uma menina ruiva, um garotinho menor também de cabelos cor de fogo e os pais. Foi tomada pela nostalgia e tristeza.

- Que foi?-indagou Aioria.

- Lembrei de minha família... Éramos como eles. -observando a família se divertindo junta, tocou o pingente que sempre usava.

- Marin...

- Meu irmão se chamava Touma. Foi ele quem fez este colar e pingente e me deu no último aniversário que passamos juntos.-mostrou o pingente que lembrava um sino.-Ele era habilidoso com artesanato. E eu tinha mais duas irmãs além dele... Mariko e Natsumi... Eram lindas... Duas meninas lindas... Uma tinha doze anos e a outra oito. - ela sorriu com as lembranças e sentiu sua mente viajar para o passado... -Eu me lembro que era inverno, a neve caia como se fosse uma delicada chuva. Meu irmão e eu, quando éramos crianças, adorávamos brincar na neve... E depois de mais velhos ainda continuávamos com o costume... -sorria com as lembranças. - Antes eu gostava do inverno, agora ele só me traz lembranças amargas. Por isso gosto da Grécia... Verão quase o ano todo.

- Se quiser, não precisa falar de seu passado se lhe causa dor.

- Mas eu quero que saiba mais sobre mim, Aioria.

Ela suspirou como se criasse coragem, Aioria percebeu o sinal abrir e ligou o carro, dirigindo e escutando atentamente o que Marin lhe dizia.

Marin ficou um instante em silêncio, sua mente lhe levava para muito longe... No passado... Ela suspirou e começou a falar.

- Minha família era pobre, humilde. Mas éramos muito unidos e felizes, apesar das privações. Meu pai dizia que éramos descendentes de samurais, e passava para meu irmão sua sabedoria de vida. Uma noite de inverno, porém... Tudo mudou.

Aioria prestava atenção em tudo o que ela dizia.

- Estávamos dormindo, quando ouvimos um barulho vindo do lado de fora. Pareciam sons de animais. Meu pai achava que eram lobos e saiu para espantá-los, junto com meu irmão. Ouvimos seus gritos. Depois... Tudo foi rápido demais. Só consigo lembrar de algo destruindo a parede de nossa casa, e eu fui atingida, caindo ao chão... Antes de perder os sentidos, ouvi minhas irmãs e minha mãe gritando.

- Quando acordei... Só havia morte em minha casa. Morte e sangue. Os corpos dilacerados de minha família... Não consegui achar o corpo de meu irmão, só vi um rastro de sangue na neve, como se houvessem arrastado ele e...Foram os licantropos.-havia raiva em sua voz.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu estava muito ferida... Iria morrer pela perda de meu sangue ou congelada. Estava vagando na neve e não ligava para mais nada. Estava em choque pelo o que aconteceu. Encostei-me a uma árvore, esperando morrer. Foi quando ele apareceu.

- Ele?

- Saga. Ele apareceu como um anjo negro... Ofereceu-me a vida para vingar minha família ou o esquecimento da morte. Eu escolhi a vingança. Ele me deu a vida eterna, e me tornei...

- Sua caçadora de licantropos.-respondeu o rapaz.-Mesmo assim, com toda a sua lealdade...ele se recusa a nos ajudar neste caso e até enviou os Especters.

- Saga só se preocupa com a segurança do clã. Sabe que há centenas de vampiros e milhares de serviçais sob a sua proteção?-ela o defendeu prontamente.

- Tá, mas mesmo assim...

De repente, Aioria freou bruscamente evitando assim atropelar um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e vestes negras diante dele. Jogou o carro para o lado, desviando-se dele. Aioria olhou para o retrovisor e o ruivo havia desaparecido.

- O que foi isso?-Marin perguntou.

- O garoto...

De repente era como se algo pesado tivesse caído sobre o teto do carro e garras afiadas começaram a rasgá-lo com fúria, tentando abri-lo e entrar em seu interior. A reação de Aioria foi instintiva, ele acelerou o automóvel tentando fazer com que o intruso caísse.

-Malditos licantropos!-praguejou o caçador, quando o intruso rosnou furioso e cravou as unhas no pára-brisa dianteiro.

-Dirija direito!-ordenou Marin, engatilhando a arma de Aioria.

-Quero ver você dirigir com um licantropo em cima de você!-a garra da criatura atravessou o capô, arranhando o braço de Aiolia, arrancando dele um grito de dor.

A reação da vampira foi o de atirar para cima, descarregando a arma contra o licantropo. Uma freada brusca e a criatura é jogada metros de distância a frente deles. Como um boneco sem vida este rolou no asfalto da rua, mas ele ergueu-se rapidamente e com um gesto de sua cabeça ele recolocou os ossos no lugar e virou-se como se nada houvesse acontecido, fitando os ocupantes do carro enquanto os ferimentos se regeneravam.

-É o ruivo, líder da matilha!-Aioria o reconheceu, e fechou o cenho diante da dor em seu braço provocado pelas garras do lobo.

-Não se preocupe. Ele precisaria te morder para transformá-lo em um deles.-dizia a vampira.-Descarreguei minha arma e ele parece que nem sentiu!

-Agora estou tranqüilo.-respondeu com ironia.

O licantropo avançou contra eles, e Aioria dá a marcha ré imediatamente. A criatura salta, se segurando no capô do carro com suas garras afiadas.

-Você está me irritando, Totó!

Aiolia ficava fazendo manobras em zigue-zague, ainda de marcha-ré, tentando livrar-se dele. Enquanto realizava tais manobras, o licantropo escalava o capô com a ajuda de suas garras.

-Eu o avisei caçador. Você deve morrer!-ele ergueu as garras do braço direito, mirando o pescoço de Aioria.

-NÃO!-Marin gritou, apontando sua arma para o rosto da criatura.

O licantropo reparou na jovem, no colar que ela usava, a determinação no olhar ao apontar-lhe a arma. Este arregalou os olhos como se lembrasse de algo.

-Você...-a criatura a fitou, entre a surpresa e a dor.

Em seguida saltou, se apoiando no teto e com um impulso se jogando na rua e em questão de segundos, assumiu a forma humana mais uma vez. O rapaz ruivo observou os ocupantes do automóvel que frearam, e correu apressado para as sombras de um beco, desaparecendo.

-Aquele maldito vira-latas! Eu vou...-Aioria olhou para Marin e a notou trêmula.-Marin.

-Touma...-ela murmurou e como se vencesse o choque da descoberta, abriu a porta gritando pelo nome dele, correndo para a rua onde ele sumira. -TOUMA! ESPERA!

-Marin!-Aioria saiu do carro atrás dela e a alcançou. Ela parecia desnorteada.-O que houve?

-Era ele Aioria. Era o meu irmão!-haviam lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Calma. Tem certeza? -ele tocou em seu braço, tentando acalmá-la.

-Eu...sim, é ele...e...-ela notou o sangue que escorria abundante do ferimento de Aioria.-Seu braço.

-Já tive arranhões piores.-o caçador olhou para o carro.-Meu carro! Droga!

-Vamos cuidar deste ferimento.

-Está bem...mas me conte direito sobre o ruivo ser seu irmão!

Ele tentava recuperar o fôlego. Sentia o rosto molhado pelo suor e o coração batendo descompassado. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos com força. As lembranças invadindo sua mente com tal intensidade que achou que a sua cabeça iria explodir de dor.

-Onee-chan...-murmurou, colocando suas mãos na cabeça e se encolhendo no chão.-Você não morreu...

As lembranças de uma menina sempre sorridente vieram a sua mente.

-Perdão...

A risada cristalina dela...chamando seu nome para que viesse participar de alguma refeição.

-Onee-chan...me perdoe...-lágrimas contidas há anos escorriam soltas pelas suas faces.

A família feliz reunida. A irmã mais velha que ele admirava e amava. Que prometeu sempre protegê-La contra qualquer um.

-Eu não consegui te proteger...-ele ergue o olhar para os céus, e respira profundamente.-Aqueles monstros a transformaram nisso...

Ele se ergue, e o olhar que antes transmitia dor, agora tinha um brilho escarlate...sanguinário.

-Eu irei libertá-la deste fardo.

Marin acabava de improvisar um curativo no braço de Aioria, mas estava preocupada.

-Precisa ir a um hospital. Isso pode infeccionar.

-Não sou fã de hospitais.-pegando suas armas e se preparando para continuarem sua busca a pé.

-Estou falando sério!-ela colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando-o severamente.-Tem alguém que possa ajudar nisso?

-Hmmm...-ele pareceu pensativo e depois leu o nome da rua em que se encontravam.-Conheço alguém que mora neste bairro, mas acho que não seriamos bem vindos.

-Tem alguma idéia melhor?

Ele riu, escondendo a dor que sentia latejando em seu ferimento.

-Não.

Alguns minutos depois, eles batiam na porta de um quarto de um pequeno prédio de apartamentos. Um rapaz de aparência desleixada os atendeu, e pelo olhar não acreditava no que via.

-Tá de brincadeira?

-Não Milo...estou sangrando.-respondeu Aioria empurrando a porta e entrando.-Aonde guarda o kit de primeiros socorros?

-Ei! Eu não disse que podia entrar e...-ele fitou Marin.-É a vampira?

-Sou eu.-respondeu a garota com um sorriso, mostrando as presas, e entrando logo atrás de Aioria.

-EI! Aqui virou a casa da mãe Joana?-o caçador estava indignado.-Sabe dos problemas que irão me arranjar por estarem aqui? E...-vendo o ferimento no braço de Aioria.-O que houve?

-Um licantropo nos atacou.-sentou-se em uma cadeira, respirando fundo.-Vai nos ajudar ou vai me deixar sangrar até a morte? Lembra quem te salvou há dois anos, naquele cerco em Creta? Fui eu!

-Mas quem salvou seu rabo em Berlim? Eu!

-Toronto.

-Aqueles vampiros africanos que sugavam almas em vez de sangue? Eu!

Marin suspirou, não acreditando no que ouvia. Parecia uma guerra de egos.

-As sucubbus.-Aioria sorriu diante do rosto vermelho e constrangido de Milo.-E o Santuário nem soube que você caiu direitinho em uma armadilha por causa de cinco pares de pernas bem torneadas e seios...-fez um gesto imitando o volumes destes.-Seria vergonhoso, já que não escrevemos isso no relatório e...

-Ok!-Milo sai em busca de materiais para efetuar o curativo em Aioria.-Mas assim que eu te costurar, vão dando o fora!

-Sem problemas.-respondeu o caçador, retirando a camisa com a ajuda de Marin.

Em seguida, ela encostou-se na parede, apenas observando o que o outro caçador fazia, ignorando o olhar desconfiado dele para com ela.

-Um licantropo não deveria ser problema pra você.-comentou Milo, limpando o ferimento.

-Não estava preparado...e o ruivo era forte demais!

-Um licantropo ruivo?-Milo parecia lembrar de algo, enquanto começava a dar os pontos no ferimento do braço do ex-colega.-Lembro da Organização ter relatórios dos Observadores sobre um licantropo ruivo e muito forte que era a voz ativa dos clãs.

-O que sabe dele?-perguntou Marin interessada.

-Sabe que a organização dos clãs dos licantropos é diferente dos vampiros.-continuou Milo, costurando e narrando.-Vocês se dividem em Principados. E os príncipes só se reportam aos Anciões...vampiros mais antigos e poderosos, mas que raramente abandonam seus redutos. Bem, os licantropos se dividem em Matilhas, e todas elas tem líderes, mas todas obedecem a um só...o mais forte dentre eles.

-E seria o ruivo?-indagou Aioria, observando o trabalho de Milo.

-Sim. Ele matou o antigo líder e assumiu o comando. Ninguém ousa enfrentá-lo. É muito forte!

-Percebi isso.-suspirou Aioria.-Precisamos encontrar logo o refúgio deles na cidade e resgatar Kido.

-Bem, assim que esta confusão começou vasculhamos todos os redutos dos licantropos na cidade e região.-continuou Milo.

-E Saga fez o mesmo em prováveis lugares onde os garotos poderiam ter se escondido.-completou Marin.

-Eles não seriam tolos em se esconderem em um lugar óbvio.-retrucou Aioria.-Precisariam de um lugar que fornecesse proteção contra a luz do sol, e passagem livre pela cidade...fora, energia elétrica!

-Eletricidade?-Milo ficou pensativo.

-Se estão obrigando Kido a fazer a tal cura, precisariam montar um laboratório. E para manter este lugar precisariam de eletricidade. Os licantropos devem ter fornecido os materiais que precisariam, bem como um refúgio!-Aiolia comentou, olhando a camisa rasgada.-Preciso de uma camisa emprestada.

-Folgado.-Milo o fuzilou com o olhar.-E os esgotos?

-Kanon olhou tal lugar.-respondeu Marin.

-O irmão mal encarado de Saga?-perguntou Aiolia, olhando o guarda-roupa de Milo e pegando uma camisa limpa.-Eu não confiaria nele.

-Por que diz isso?

-Ele olha com muito ressentimento para o irmão.

-E por que?-Milo interveio.-Não são iguais? Ei, eu ganhei esta camisa de Natal!

-Prometo tomar cuidado.-respondeu Aioria.

-Apesar de serem gêmeos...eles não são iguais.-comentou Marin chamando a atenção dos homens.-Saga ganhou a imortalidade através de um dos Anciões...bem como a liderança do Principado. Kanon só se tornou imortal através do irmão.

-Isso o tornaria inferior em casta e poder para com Saga. Sempre um subalterno, sempre à sombra do irmão. Carregando este ressentimento por séculos...é muito tempo!-Aioria comentou.

-Esta acusação é infundada.-Marin o defendeu.-Kanon sempre foi fiel ao Clã!

-Marin...você realmente tem certeza disso?-Marin pareceu hesitar.-E mais uma coisa...na noite em que sua família foi morta, não foi muita coincidência Saga estar por perto?

-Ele caçava licantropos!

-No Japão?

-Estava estreitando laços de aliança com o Príncipe de Edo.

-Se licantropos mataram sua família, porque seu irmão se tornaria um deles?

-Ele pode ter sobrevivido ao ataque e amaldiçoado com o estigma de ser um destes assassinos! Não teve escolha!-ela estava começando a ficar furiosa.

-Se minha família tivesse sido morta por licantropos, eu usaria minha recém adquirida condição para me vingar. E ele é forte o suficiente para matar todos os que quisesse. E por que não o fez?

-Eu não sei!-ela praticamente gritou a resposta.

-OW! Um momento sim?-Milo pediu, pegando um mapa em uma gaveta e abrindo-a sobre a mesa.-Que tensão! Parecem meus pais quando discutiam!

-O que é isso?-perguntou Aioria, observando o mapa.

-Plantas do sistema de esgoto da cidade.-Apontou para um local especifico.-Creio que este local seria o mais indicado para criar um pequeno laboratório. É um local grande, foi abandonado, e tem cabos que levam energia elétrica a estação. Uma pessoa que sabe mexer com eletricidade poderia fazer uso disso.

-Então iremos olhar aí. E você.-apontando para Milo.-Não vai contar a ninguém sobre isso.

-Tá maluco? Tenho a obrigação de avisar meu parceiro sobre isso tudo e a organização. Temos interesse em achar Kido também!

-Queremos evitar que os garotos sejam pegos no fogo cruzado.-ele diz olhando para Marin.-Vinte e quatro horas, é tudo o que peço.

Milo ficou calado um tempo e depois concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Em vinte e quatro horas, este lugar estará abarrotado de caçadores da organização...fui claro?

-Obrigado.-e fitou Marin.-Talvez seu príncipe tenha uma cobra dentro de casa e não saiba, Marin. Se isso for verdade...a coisa é mais perigosa do que imaginávamos.

-E eu continuo te dizendo. Kanon não trairia Saga.

Em outro lugar...

-Então doutor?-Ikki perguntou mais uma vez impaciente.

-Seja paciente, rapaz.-pediu o médico, que parecia inquieto olhando pelo microscópio.-A amostra nova de sangue...é mais pura...parece que tivemos resultados positivos.

-Achou a cura?-Seiya apareceu, chegando mais perto do médico.

-Acho que sim. Preciso fazer mais testes.

-Por que? Qual é a dúvida?-indaga o rapaz.

-Se algo estiver errado, o soro pode matar quem o usar. Apenas por isso.-o médico afastou-se, esfregando os olhos cansado.-Preciso dormir.

-Dormirá quando tiver total certeza da eficácia do soro, doutor Kido.-uma voz determina.

-Sabe que humanos precisam descansar?-o médico o fitou com asco.

-Sabe que se falhar eu mesmo matarei sua neta?

-Não foi o que combinamos!-vociferou Seiya.

-Esqueceu que se não fosse por mim, isso tudo não seria possível?-a voz continuava.-Até mesmo meu sangue foi necessário para que achassem a cura. Se ele falhar...sua vida e a da sua neta não valerão nada!

Seiya cerrou o punho, visivelmente furioso.

-Eu irei obter êxito.-afirmou o médico, voltando a mesa e mexendo nas amostras.-Você terá seu soro. Apenas não machuque Saori.

-Estão vendo? Basta dar o incentivo correto e eles trabalham com mais afinco.-ele riu e saiu das sombras, revelando-se ser Kanon.-Vocês voltam a ter sua inútil mortalidade, libertamos o bom doutor e sua neta...e eu reduzo meu irmão e meus inimigos a nada. E o Principado de Atenas será meu.

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 6: Caçadores e Presas

**THE LAST KISS**

"_**Sangue é vida...e eu A terei!"**_

**Drácula, de Bran Stoker**

**Capítulo 6: Caçadores e Presas**

**Capítulo dedicado a Karen, from Flórida!**

**Bloody Kisses for your!**

Após a saída de Aiolia e da vampira, Milo ficou sentado em seu sofá, em uma postura reflexiva, observando o celular. Sua mente lhe ordenava que ligasse e informasse seus superiores, mas o fato é que se se sentia dividido entre o dever e uma antiga amizade.

-Ele indo lá sozinho...é suicídio!-suspirou e pegou o aparelho, discando um número.-Senhor, temos um problema.

Do lado oposto daquela ligação, Mu ouvia atentamente o que o caçador lhe relatava.

-Aguarde minhas ordens.-foi o que disse antes de desligar, depois olhou para os demais companheiros que estavam ali.-E vocês também. Logo iremos caçar.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e saíram da sala para se prepararem. Após ficar sozinho, Mu ergueu o rosto, mirando a foto do antigo líder, que o precedeu. Virou o rosto na direção da janela e falou:

-Avise aos seus aliados. Eles estão no esgoto da seção 1487-B, estação Linkus.

-Vai nos dar a vantagem da caçada?-um misterioso homem inquiriu.

-Vocês são os maiores interessados, não são?

-Certo. Avisarei ao principado local.-ele sorriu, e mesmo oculto nas sombras era possível ver as presas brilhando.-Só lamento não poder participar pessoalmente desta batalha. Minha senhora apreciaria detalhes disso.

Mu o ignorou.

-Tudo bem se o caçador chamado Aiolia morrer em meio ao fogo cruzado?-perguntou com um sorriso o emissário do principado de Berlim, Radamanthis.

O outro hesitou em responder. A tensão demonstrada no punho que se fechou ao dar a resposta:

-Ele escolheu o seu próprio destino.

-Vou considerar isso como um sim.-e partiu em seguida.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Em uma certa mansão em Athenas.

Saga estava absorvido em seus pensamentos, apesar de tentar concentrar-se na leitura de um livro, os problemas recentes não lhe permitiam apreciar seu passatempo preferido.

Uma batida na porta e o Príncipe de Athenas levanta o olhar do livro e diz a quem quer que seja que entrasse. Um dos guardas responsáveis pela segurança da mansão entrava, e se ajoelha diante de Saga.

-Senhor! Recebemos uma mensagem urgente!-o guarda se levanta e entrega a Saga um papel, voltando a se ajoelhar e a aguardar.

Saga lê a missiva e em seguida olha para o guarda com uma expressão indagadora.

-Quem entregou isso?

-O estranho se apresentou como Radamanthis de Berlim, senhor. Entregou a mensagem e partiu em seguida.

Saga não pode culpar o guarda por não saber a identidade do estranho e o grau de importância dele. Afinal, era jovem e recém integrado ao clã, e não sabia ainda sobre todos os nomes importantes da hierarquia dos clãs, e muito menos sobre o consorte da princesa de Berlim.

-Chame o capitão do grupo de caça.-avisou Saga.-Vamos invadir o covil da matilha.

O guarda levantou-se para atender as ordens de seu líder imediatamente, mas um gesto de Saga ainda o reteve.

-Viu meu irmão? Avise-o sobre a caçada. Ele irá apreciar.

-Senhor, lorde Kanon saiu assim que anoiteceu.-avisou o guarda.

O príncipe estranhou esta atitude do irmão. Ele nunca saia sem avisar sobre o que faria. Ainda mais em tempos de guerra como estes.

-Muito bem.-Saga levantou-se, fechando o livro após demarcar a página onde parara de ler.-Eu acompanharei a caçada. Agora vá!

-Sim senhor!-e o rapaz saiu imediatamente para atender as ordens dadas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nos subterrâneos da cidade.

-Por que sempre os esgotos?-Aiolia perguntou, iluminando o caminho com uma lanterna, seguido por Marin.-Por que licantropos ou vampiros não se escondem em hotéis de luxo?

A vampira deu um sorriso, achando graça no que ele disse.

-Odeio esgotos!-ele frisou, com uma careta.-E espero que aquilo ali que está flutuando seja uma barra de chocolate!

-Melhor parar de reclamar, Aiolia. Os licantropos têm uma audição apurada e com certeza vão te ouvir.

-É. Duvido que com este mau cheiro eles tenham olfato aqui! Este lugar deve ter tirado todos os sentidos deles!

-Shhh!-ela pediu, cobrindo a boca dele com a mão e procurando nas sombras uma proteção.

Viram quando dois licantropos em sua forma lupina vagueavam por ali, pareciam estar fazendo reconhecimento. Um deles parou, como se farejasse algo no ar. O companheiro andou alguns passos, percebeu que o outro parou. Rosnou e fez alguns grunhidos como se o chamasse e em seguida continuaram a caminhar.

-Acha que eles...-sussurrou Aiolia.

-Sim. Eles nos ouviram antes, mas não nos perceberam aqui.

-Vamos continuar então.-o rapaz decidiu, já preparando a arma para alguma luta.

-Seu amigo...

-Hã?

-Aquele seu amigo...Milo. Ele aguardará o tempo que você pediu?

-Não. Milo é mais fiel a Organização que a mim.-riu.-Logo este lugar estará cheio de caçadores!

E continuaram pelo túnel, andando pelas águas fétidas, sem perceberem a sombra que os seguiam.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Em uma saída de esgoto, vários homens armados se preparavam para entrar, aguardando apenas pelas ordens de seu mestre e senhor que se aproximavam. O homem de intenso olhar, e postura austera vislumbrou aqueles que lhe juraram lealdade eterna. Ele empunhava uma espada de prata.

-Vão.-ordenou com uma expressão inalterada.

E com uma velocidade acima do normal, aquele grupo armado entrou nos túneis, preparados para cumprir as ordens. Caçar e destruir seus inimigos, sem misericórdia alguma!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Marin?

-Sim?-a vampira fitou as costas largas de Aiolia assim que escutou seu nome.

-O que fará assim que encontrar os garotos rebeldes?-a observou por sobre o ombro.

Ela parou. Estava tão preocupada em encontrá-los e convencê-los a se pararem com a rebelião, quem nem sequer ponderou sobre o que fariam em seguida. Voltar ao clã estava fora de cogitação, seria a morte certa para eles. Viveriam com o estigma de serem rebeldes se fugissem. Sempre caçados por especters, sem a proteção de nenhum principado.

-Você não sabe, não é?-ele respondeu pela garota.-Marin, já cogitou a possibilidade de que eles não têm salvação ou futuro, sem a proteção de Saga?

-Sim...eu...teríamos que partir da cidade. Vivermos por conta própria.

-Teríamos?-ele virou-se e a encarou.-O que quer dizer com isso? Vai embora com eles?

-Sou responsável por Seiya...e por tudo o que está havendo. O mínimo que devo fazer é ...

-Hunf. Entendo.-ele sorriu e voltou a caminhar.-Eu preciso respirar ares novos mesmo. Pensou na possibilidade de irmos para o oriente?

-Pretende ir comigo?-espantou-se.

-Sim.-sem parar de caminhar.

Marin sorriu. Sentia-se mais confiante ao saber que ele estaria ao seu lado, até mesmo em sua decisão de deixar a cidade assim que convencesse Seiya e os demais a desistirem e a libertarem o professor Kido.

Estancou ao ouvir um som atrás de si. Estreitou o olhar. Não estavam sozinhos. Aiolia sentiu também que estavam em perigo. Ergueu a arma, esperando o próximo ataque. Foi quando escutaram os rosnados, e as sombras pareciam criar vida e saltaram sobre eles, com presas e garras sedentas por sangue.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Em outro ponto dos subterrâneos.

Saori Kido estava encolhida em um dos quartos, já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, e pensava em um meio de escapar dali e ajudar seu avô. Ergueu a cabeça ao perceber que alguém se aproximava da porta, para abri-la.

Virou o rosto ao ver que era Seiya.

-Venha!-ele ordenou, estendendo a mão.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você!

-Saori, não seja teimosa! Shun vai te levar para algum lugar seguro! Eu vou dar um jeito de tirar seu avô daqui.

-Como?-ela não parecia acreditar, e viu Shun vigiando o lado de fora.

-Ikki não confiava nos licantropos...mas confiamos menos ainda no responsável por tudo isso.-havia pesar nos olhos dele.

-Seiya...

-Eu temo que ele possa machucá-la, Saori.-Seiya continuava com a mão estendida, esperando que ela voltasse a confiar nele.-E eu não quero que você se fira.

Ela aceitou a mão estendida, e ficou em pé, fitando Seiya.

-Vá com Shun...ele vasculhou estes túneis e conhece lugares onde ficará a salvo e nos espere.-Seiya explicava.-Mas se nenhum de nós aparecer ao amanhecer...não nos espere. Siga as instruções de Shun, saia dos túneis e procure a polícia.

-O que...?

-Só me perdoa por ter sido um idiota!-pediu o rapaz.

-Seiya, não podemos demorar.-Shun avisou.-Temos que ir antes que percebam a nossa ausência.

-Você fala como se tivesse certeza de que...-ela engoliu em seco.-...vai morrer.

-Não se preocupe, Saori.-ele sorriu, tentando transmitir confiança.-Eu vou voltar. Agora vá. Vou corrigir minha burrada e trazer seu avô!

Saori aceitou seguir Shun, parou e olhou para trás, fitando Seiya que acenou positivamente. Ela teve vontade de chorar, mas se controlou, voltou e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Seiya e em seguida correu para alcançar Shun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O grupo de assalto guiado por Saga que entraram por um dos túneis de acesso, já caminhavam por um bom tempo pelos labirintos subterrâneos da cidade. As águas fétidas estavam pela cintura deles. Saga estava logo adiante e parou, fazendo um sinal para que seus seguidores também fizessem o mesmo.

O capitão repetiu o gesto de seu mestre. Eles obedeceram, permanecendo atentos. O lorde da cidade de Athenas pressente o perigo próximo.

Foi quando um dos vampiros foi puxado com brusquidão para dentro das águas. Sua única reação foi o de atirar, em vão, atingindo o teto. Em seguida o corpo com a garganta rasgada foi jogado para fora, quase atingindo alguns companheiros.

-ATIREM!-ordenou o capitão e dispararam contra as águas.

Outro soldado teve o mesmo destino do companheiro, momentos antes de feras bestiais emergirem, atacando ferozmente os vampiros. Os primeiros a avançarem tombaram diante das balas de prata de seus inimigos, Saga abateu outro com a espada.

Logo o local se tornou um inferno de sangue e gritos de dor e morte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Corra!

Ordenou Marin, atirando para trás, sem diminuir o ritmo da corrida. Afinal estavam sendo perseguidos por um grupo de cinco licantropos, ansiosos por carne fresca e para matarem uma vampira. Mas Aiolia cansa de correr, não era de sua natureza fugir de seus inimigos.

-O que você...-ela espantou-se.

-Chega de correr, ruiva!

Aiolia a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para trás de si, erguendo o braço com a arma e atira, acertando um deles diretamente na testa. Quando a fera tombou ao chão já havia voltado a forma humana...e morto.

-Balas de prata, Rex!-sorriu, ao ver a surpresa e hesitação dos outros.

Incentivada por ele, Marin também resolve reagir. Desvia-se de uma garra que quase cortou seu rosto, abaixando e atirando de baixo para cima, estourando mandíbulas e metade do rosto da criatura.

Com a morte dos companheiros, o ódio e a fúria dos licantropos aumentou dezenas de vezes, e ignorando a ameaça das armas e balas de prata, saltam perigosamente sobre eles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-O que foi isso?-Kanon indagou ao ver a agitação entre os licantropos.

-Invasores!-o licantropo chamado Stevez avisou, já com a face transfigurando-se, um dos que o serviam apareceu, relatando o que houve.-Vampiros! Liderados por Saga nos túneis!

-Onde está Touma?-Kanon ficou alterado. Não estava preparado para a intervenção do irmão agora.

-Disse que iria tirar o caçador e a namorada vampira dele de cena. Não voltou ainda.-explicou Ikki, nada abalado com a situação.

-Por que está nervoso, Kanon?-era Touma que chegava, com seriedade, e em seguida sorriu sarcástico.-Não é a oportunidade que almejou por séculos? Matar seu irmão e tomar seu lugar?

-Sim...mas não aqui!

-Não seja um bebê chorão.-Touma caminhou até o doutor Kido.-E o soro?

-Finalizado.-respondeu, mostrando um frasco.

Touma o pega e o analisa, sorri e em seguida o joga para Kanon que o pega.

-Você o testou?-perguntou o licantropo.

-Não o testei em uma pessoa, se é o que quer perguntar.-respondeu o médico.

-Talvez...devemos pegar alguém e testar.-respondeu Touma.-Detestaria ser testemunha da morte de um dos meus "amigos" se a fórmula não funcionar. Talvez o Príncipe...sim, ele.

Kanon sorriu e concordou com um aceno.

-Traga o Príncipe de Athenas, Stevez...vivo.-ordenou Touma.

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 7: Sombras

THE LAST KISS

**THE LAST KISS**

**Nota: chapter dedicated to Karen from Florida and your friends! .**

**Thanks Girls!**

**Domo arigato, minna-san!!**

"_**Sangue é vida...e eu A terei!"**_

**Drácula, de Bran Stoker**

**Capítulo 7:Sombras**

Saga olhava para os corpos dos licantropos que havia abatido, e em seguida para o sangue na lâmina da sua espada. Em seguida fitou seus subordinados que haviam sobrevivido a emboscada e esperavam por suas ordens com ansiedade.

-Envie uma mensagem aos Grupos de Caça Beta e Gama. Entrem nos túneis, mas com extrema cautela. Há mais licantropos do que imaginávamos.

-Sim, senhor Saga.-respondeu o responsável pelas comunicações já transmitindo suas ordens.

-Vão pelo túnel 3-b norte e matem todos os licantropos que encontrarem e aguardem pelos outros grupos de caça. Aqui não é seguro. Eu vou pelo túnel 3c.-determinou.

-Mas, senhor! Sozinho?-o demais não acreditavam em sua decisão.

-Não podemos permitir que enfrente sozinhos seus inimigos, senhor.

-Juramos lutar ao seu lado até o fim, mestre Saga!

-Façam o que estou ordenando!-disse o lorde, sem elevar a voz, mas com um olhar que não aceitava réplicas às suas decisões.

-S-sim, meu lorde.-um dos soldados acatou, baixando a cabeça, mas incomodado por deixar seu mestre sozinho.-Vamos!

Os caçadores hesitaram um instante a obedecer àquela ordem, mas seguiram pelo túnel indicado pelo mestre. Ciente de que eles estariam a salvo, Saga seguiu pelo caminho que escolhera, usando seus sentidos para guiá-lo.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

-Malditos! Eles são dezenas?-Aiolia praguejava, atirando em mais um licantropo, mas estes se desviavam de suas balas, então ouve-se um "clique", indicando que a munição acabara.-Droga!

-Estamos em desvantagens.-concluiu Marin, procurando um meio de escapar pelos túneis.

Eles estavam encurralados entre um fosso profundo, que recebia o esgoto de toda a capital grega e várias criaturas nada amistosas e sedentas por sangue. Os licantropos dão alguns passos a frente, sabendo que eles não tinham mais munição, mas hesitam quando vêem Aiolia sacando uma faca de caça.

-Revestida com prata.-avisou o caçador.-Quem quer arriscar a sorte?

-Matem o homem e tragam a mulher.-uma voz grave ordenou, e os licantropos abriram passagem para quem estava ditando as ordens.-O senhor Touma a quer ilesa.

_**-Senhor Stevez...-**_Uma das criaturas se adiantou.-_**Mas ela é uma sanguessuga!**_

-Idiota!-Stevez socou o licantropo que argumentou.-Já disse que foram ordens do chefe! Obedeçam! Caso não queiram fazer isso, digam pessoalmente a ele!

Os lobos se entreolharam, ninguém teria tal coragem. A de desafiar o líder da matilha e suas ordens. Apenas voltaram a atenção para o caçador.

-Marin.-disse Aiolia.-Vou abrir caminho para você.

-Esqueça. Não vou deixá-lo aqui.

-Não estou pedindo.-disse firme.

-Aiolia...-ela o olhou de relance e percebeu a determinação dele em lutar, sacrificar-se por ela. Não podia permitir isso.-Ei, seu nome é Stevez, certo?

-Hm?-ele a fitou ao ser indagado.-Sim, sou Stevez.

-Soube que é o segundo em comando.-disse a ruiva.-Me diga. Por que seu chefe me quer?

-Eu não sei. Não cheguei a perguntar. Ele mandou lobos atrás do príncipe dos sanguessugas que está nos túneis.-e sorriu sarcástico.-Já devem ter pegado o cara. Mas quando eu ia me juntar ao grupo de caça, ele pareceu sentir seu cheiro no ar e mandou que a levasse a ele. Só isso.

-Se eu for com você sem resistir...deixará Aiolia ir embora dos túneis?-Mas propôs.

-DE JEITO NENHUM!-Aiolia gritou.-Não vou deixar ir com este sarnento!

-Cuidado rapaz!-Stevez rosnou.-Não está em condições de ficar bancando o bom!

-Seu...

-Por que eu deveria poupar este verme?-insistiu Stevez.-Ele me dá nos nervos. Me dá vontade de estraçalhar ele com minhas garras e comer seu coração só para calar sua boca!

-Ele é um caçador de vampiros. Odeia tanto os vampiros quanto a sua raça nos odeia.

-Que menina mentirosa!-Stevez riu.-O cheiro dele tá em sua pele, assim como a sua tá na dele. Parece-me muito íntimos, isso sim.

Marin recuou, acreditando que sua proposta não seria aceita.

-Tudo bem.-ele deu os ombros.-Eu prometo não matar este cara se vier comigo.

-Marin, eu não vou aceitar isso!-Aiolia a segurou pelo braço.

-Não tem o que aceitar.-ela puxou o braço com brusquidão e o fitou intensamente.-Não quero que morra. Seu irmão morreu em meus braços e me fez prometer que ficaria de olho em você.

-Não sou mais um garoto.

Ela tocou em seu rosto e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

-Ainda sim...é o meu garoto.-ela disse assim que se afastou.-Um garoto com coração bravio quanto ao de um leão.

-Chega deste blá-blá-blá.-Stevez segura Marin pelo braço, a puxando para si.

Aiolia reage tentando alcançá-la, mas sua passagem é barrada pelos outros licantropos, que o olham e rosnam para o caçador de maneira ameaçadora. Stevez, com a ajuda de mais dois que retornaram a forma humana, seguram Marin. O grandalhão olha para Aiolia e sorri.

-Matem.

-NÃO!-gritou a vampira, sendo arrastada contra a vontade.-VOCÊ PROMETEU!

-Eu não prometi nada.-ele sorriu com maldade ao dizer isso.-Vamos.

Ao receberem a ordem, os licantropos avançam devagar, ansiosos para cima de Aiolia, mas também desejosos de fazê-lo sofrer pela morte dos companheiros por suas armas.

-Por isso que não dá para confiar em uma criatura que deve lamber as partes íntimas.-Aiolia debochou, fazendo os licantropos ficarem furiosos com o comentário.

Um deles avança, saltando sobre ele. A velocidade e o peso do licantropo força Aiolia a dar perigosos passos para trás e inevitavelmente, criatura e caçador caem no fosso. O uivo da criatura precedeu até desaparecer, pouco antes de todos escutarem o som de algo se chocar contra as águas fétidas.

Os licantropos ficam parados, tentando ver algo na escuridão do fosso. Em vão.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Em outro ponto dos túneis, Saga caminhava atento a aproximação de algum ataque traiçoeiro. Parou ao ouvir rosnados e percebeu que estava totalmente cercado pelos inimigos.

-Hm...-ele olhou ao redor, analisando sua situação. Fechou os olhos percebendo sua desvantagem.-É aqui que lutaremos até o fim?

Grunhidos e rosnados foram a sua resposta.

-Ou me levarão ao seu mestre?-perguntou com firmeza, soltando a sua espada diante dele.

Um deles se adiantou alguns passos, pegou a arma que estava em sua bainha e falou com voz gutural, graças a sua forma bestial.

_**-O mestre o aguarda. Siga-nos.**_

Sem sequer olhar para as demais criaturas, Saga passou a seguir o licantropo que o guiaria, colocando as mãos nos bolsos em uma atitude despreocupada. Na verdade, estava ansioso pelo encontro.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Touma olhava para o sino em sua mão, sua mente estava longe em pensamentos. Próximo a ele estavam Kido, analisando qual seria a melhor oportunidade de fugir, os rebeldes recém chamados por Touma, com exceção de Shun.

Andando impaciente de um lado para outro, estava Kanon. Ansioso, temeroso...em sua mão o frasco que poderia garantir a ele poder sobre seu irmão e qualquer um que ousasse ficar entre ele e o Principado.

-Você esperou séculos por isso, Kanon. Pode esperar mais alguns minutos.-disse Touma, ainda olhando para o sino.

Kanon não respondeu, sua atenção voltou-se para o grupo de rebeldes.

-Ei, onde está aquele menino?

Eles não responderam de imediato. Kanon fitou Ikki.

-Ele é seu irmão não é? Onde ele está? Deveria estar aqui para ver nossa vitória.

-Ele é meu irmão, mas não mando em seus passos.-respondeu Ikki com desdém.

-Ele não virá.-suspirou Touma.

Ikki o olhou apreensivo. Ele sabia? Olhou para Seiya, que cerrou os punhos.

-Está longe.-disse o licantropo, fitando Ikki de soslaio.-Não se preocupe, nada aconteceu a ele ou a garota que ele escolta.

-Hã?-Kanon olhou para Touma e em seguida para os rebeldes.-O que isso quer dizer?

Mas antes que alguém pudesse responder, Stevez chegou acompanhado de dois subordinados e Marin, que tentava em vão se libertar das garras poderosas que a prendiam.

-Aqui está a vadia, senhor Touma.-disse Stevez, Touma franziu o cenho.-Ela é arredia, mas eu a trouxe mesmo assim.

-Maldito!-Marin praguejou e Stevez segurou-a pelo queixo, obrigando-a a fitá-lo.-Vou matá-lo!

-A vadia tem a língua ferina. Posso arrancá-la?

-Não toque nela.-disse Touma com a voz serena, mas Stevez o ignorou.

-Adoraria ver seu rosto bonito mudado pela dor.

-Marin!-Seiya adiantou alguns passos.-Stevez, fique longe dela.

-Me obrigue garoto...Argh!

Stevez teve seu pulso agarrado pela mão de Touma, que atravessou a distância entre eles em um piscar de olhos. Ele não estava nada feliz.

-Eu disse para não tocar nela, Stevez.

-Mas...mas ela é uma sanguessuga!

-Nela ninguém toca.-com um gesto o jogou para o lado oposto da sala e lançou um olhar severo aos subordinados que a soltaram prontamente, dando passos para trás, submissos. Em seguida, olhou para Marin que recuou alguns passos.

-Touma?-ela segurou a vontade de abraçá-lo. Mas ela percebeu a presença de Kanon que parecia bem a vontade.-Você?

-Parece surpresa ao me ver, minha cara.-ele sorriu.

-O que faz aqui, Kanon?

-O que acha?-riu se mostrando a ela o frasco.-Revolução.

-Traidor!-ela vociferou, mostrando as presas.-Como pode trair seu próprio irmão?

-Tsc...eu não devo nada a Saga, mulher.-desdenhou o vampiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha.-Estou cansado de ficar sempre a sombra de meu irmão. O segundo em tudo! O segundo a nascer...o segundo na preferência do meu antigo mestre, o segundo na sucessão do Principado! Eu...realmente odeio meu irmão!

-E todas as vezes que eu tinha que limpar sua sujeira, Kanon? Não conta?-neste momento, Saga entrava na sala escoltado por um licantropo, que mantinha sua espada em sua garra.-Tsc...não sabia que sua inveja e rancor por minha pessoa eram tão grandes. E pensar que eu o protegia por seu meu irmão.

-Cale-se! E você deveria odiá-lo também!-apontou para Marin.

-Do que está falando?-ela olha para seu mestre que permanecia impassível.

-Ora. Não se lembra da noite em que sua família morreu?

As imagens da sua família morta vieram à mente de Marin, como um rio, minando suas ações. Ela fita Saga, que permanecia com uma máscara de frieza em seu rosto, apenas escutando as acusações de Kanon.

-Fomos nós!-Kanon gargalhou, diante da surpresa e choque da vampira.

-N-não...-ela murmurou, fitando Saga. Não a pessoa que ela mais confiou em sua vida imortal, além de Aiolia que não estava mais entre eles.

-Sua arrogância o deixou com a língua solta, não Kanon?-Saga suspirou.-Não foi bem assim que eu me lembro. Você nunca conseguiu controlar o frenesi que a sede de sangue nos dá. Sempre deixou a loucura domina-lo! Só se acalmava após ter deixado um rastro de morte que eu sempre tive que ocultar para proteger nosso clã e a você.

-Tsc! Fala como se eu devesse ser grato!

-E deveria.-Saga fechou os olhos.-Depois das chacinas que causou em nossa passagem pelo Japão, o Principado do Oriente queria a sua cabeça. Sabe o quanto eu tive que subornar para o poupassem? Você expôs nossa raça quando invadiu vilas inteiras e matou sem distinção! Só parou naquela noite, quando atacou a família de Marin.

-Você também se divertiu. Admita.

-Eu tive que terminar seu trabalho...vou deixou uma criança agonizante.-estreitou seu olhar.-Mas tentei me redimir...

-Entendi.-Touma diz um instante antes de aparecer atrás de Kanon.-Acaso deveria saber...Marin é minha irmã.

-O que?-Kanon suando frio.

-Fizemos este pacto, porque desejava matar Saga...eu queria o assassino de minha família. Acho que já o encontrei.

-Espere!-pediu Kanon.

-Há algum motivo para que eu o poupe?-Touma mostrando as presas e os olhos se alterando.

-Sim...a revolução não é apenas minha.-começou a rir.

Touma olhou ao redor e percebeu que muitos de seus companheiros os cercavam, em uma clara demonstração de rebelião, tendo Stevez a frente deles.

-Hunf...traidores em todos os lugares.-resmungou Touma.

Ikki fez um gesto a Shiryu que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Os garotos ficaram atentos. A situação estava perdendo o controle.

-Agora...-Kanon se afasta, andando até seu irmão, mostrando a ele o frasco com o soro.-Vamos ver se esta belezinha funciona?

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Uma hora atrás...A alguns quarteirões dali, um homem falava ao celular diante da entrada de uma galeria de esgotos.

-Creio que esta noite tudo terminará, senhorita. Não há com que se preocupar.-dizia Radamanthis.

-Confio em suas habilidades, Radamanthis.-uma voz feminina serena e fria como uma navalha respondia.-Mas creio que para não termos preocupações futuras, o Conselho dos Príncipes decidiu pela erradicação de qualquer um ou de qualquer coisa que possa nos ameaçar e ao o que prezamos.

-Entendo senhorita Pandora.

-Mate...mate a todos, Radamanthis.-ordenou, com a mesma frieza.

-Assim será feito, mestra.-em seguida ela desligou e Radamanthis sorriu antes de entrar nos túneis.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Naquele fosso...

Aiolia subia com dificuldades a escada de acesso. Suas costas doíam pela queda, sua faca de caça estava alojada no coração do licantropo que amorteceu sua queda. Ele estava morto antes de atingir o fundo do fosso.

-Malditos! Isso vai me ensinar a nunca confiar em alguém que cheira a cachorro molhado!-praguejava, fazendo a escalda.

Na verdade, estava apreensivo. Eles haviam levado Marin e temia pela vida da vampira. Jurou a si mesmo que mataria a todos se algo acontecesse a ela.

Finalmente alcançou a borda do fosso, com a mão erguia seu corpo, foi se arrastando para fora dele. Ainda deitado no chão, respirava ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego antes de perseguir Stevez e os demais.

Mas antes precisaria de uma arma. Então, alguém lhe jogou sua pistola.

-Ora, ora...achei que jamais iria sair daí.-ele ergue o olhar e viu Radamanthis.-Não fique aí me olhando com se estivesse diante de uma aparição, Caçador. Por hora...seremos aliados. O que acha?

-Aliados?

Aiolia sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha, quando fitou os olhos de Radamanthis.

-Sim. Temos pessoas em comum que queremos matar. Então? Vai se aliar a mim ou devo te jogar de volta ao fundo deste poço com o pescoço quebrado?

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 8: Acertos Finais

**The Last Kiss**

**Capítulo 8: Acertos Finais**

Os punhos de Aioria se cerraram ao se ver diante de Radamanthis que o olhava com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. O ar de superioridade do vampiro fizeram o sangue do caçador ferver.

-Tome essa arma.-avisou Radamanthis jogando uma pistola carregada para ele.-Tem balas de prata. Tem que matar o líder da matilha, entendeu?

Aioria não respondeu, limitou-se a ouvir o vampiro que se dirigia a ele com autoridade. E ficou parado quando em silêncio ele o encarou.

-Entendeu o que vai fazer?-insistiu.

O caçador deu um sorriso de lado, se aproximou do vampiro e lhe deu um potente soco em seu estômago, tirando-lhe todo o ar, fazendo se curvar de dor.

-Entendi, mas não recebo ordens de você.-disse caminhando para dentro do túnel.-Se eu te encontrar de novo, arrancarei sua cabeça.

O vampiro ajoelhado ao chão, sentindo-se humilhado, olhou o caçador com ódio mortal, com presas à mostra jurou que o faria pagar.

Muitos anos atrás...

Um garoto ruivo andava pela neve, em choque pelo massacre de sua família, trôpego pelo ferimento que tinha em seu braço, pelo sangue perdido só tinha uma velha espada samurai como apoio para não tombar de vez.

Algumas horas atrás, um homem de longos cabelos, que mais parecia um demônio, saltou sobre ele e seu pai, quando foram ver que sons estranhos eram aqueles vindo nos fundos da casa.

O monstro agarrava o pescoço de seu pai, desarmando-o do forcado que usava facilmente. Ele tentou salva-lo, mas o soco que o monstro lhe deu o atirou tão longe, contra as árvores, que teve certeza de quebrara os ossos além do corte terrível causado por um galho.

A coisa matou seu pai cravando suas presas em sua garganta, antes de perder os sentidos, ouviu ao longe os gritos de sua família, caindo na escuridão, e a neve cobrindo seu corpo. Mas os gritos, os gritos de sua família pareciam tê-lo tirado de seu torpor. Era seu dever protegê-los!

Com grande esforço abriu seus olhos, vendo o demônio com o rosto e as mãos cheias de sangue, saindo de sua casa. Ele sorria parecendo satisfeito com a carnificina que causou. Caminhando para dentro da floresta.

Cerrando os dentes ergueu-se, foi até a sua casa e apenas viu de soslaio suas irmãs e mãe caídas em poças de sangue, imóveis. Marin em um canto não se mexia.

Lágrimas amargas vieram aos seus olhos, e pegou a velha espada de seu avô, o tesouro de seu pai, que estava em um canto da sala e seguiu o rastro do assassino para dentro da floresta. Seu sangue caia em pingos grossos marcando a neve branca a cada passo que dava.

Não sabe por quanto tempo caminhou pela floresta, a noite caiu e então o rapaz amaldiçoo o demônio pelo o que fez, e a si mesmo por ser fraco, por não ter conseguido lutar. Uivos medonhos tomaram conta da noite, a única iluminação na floresta escura era a da lua cheia.

O rapaz sentiu as forças lhe abandonando e se ajoelhou na neve, segurando o cabo da espada com ambas as mãos para não cair. Ouviu passos e respirações pesadas, sons guturais que apesar de serem semelhantes aos de lobos, eram mais assustadoras.

Ele abriu os olhos, observando as sombras ganharem as formas de enormes homens lobos que o cercavam. O rapaz riu nervoso, imaginando que sua mente lhe pregava peças agora, mas notou pelo odor que as criaturas exalavam e o calor de sua respiração próxima a sua pele, que eles eram reais. Então ergueu os olhos, fitando o maior entre eles, de pêlos prateados e o olho esquerdo cego por um ferimento antigo, possível de ser visto pela cicatriz que havia sobre ele.

-Seja rápido. Antes que eu o mate. -o rapaz o desafiou.

A criatura ergueu a sobrancelha de seu olho saudável, fitando-o com a íris rubra. Havia admiração pela coragem do rapaz? Os demais rosnaram diante da ameaça, mas o prateado rosnou mais alto e ameaçador, fazendo os outros recuarem. O garoto sorriu, ainda mantendo o olhar de superioridade e tombou na neve novamente, fechando os olhos.

Quando abriu os olhos, notou que estava em um quarto aquecido e ricamente adornado. Sentou-se no tatame que havia sido sua cama e notou que seus ferimentos estavam enfaixados e estava vestido com um kimono de seda. Sabia que estava vivo, pois ainda sentia dores. Imaginava aonde estaria e por que não estava morto?

Foi quando abriram a porta de correr de seus aposentos e um homem alto, de cabelos negros e longos, presos por um rabo de cavalo apareceu.

-Acordou finalmente. Achamos que não iria resistir a febre e morrer, esteve três dias desacordado. Mas é um rapaz muito forte. Sou Yamamoto Tsunetomo e você está em meu castelo. Sabe quem eu sou?

O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente antes de falar.

-É o senhor destas terras. Nosso senhor.

Ele deu passagem a uma serva, que esperava até aquele momento em silêncio, cabeça baixa e ajoelhada ao lado da porta. A jovem pegou uma pequena bandeja com bandagens e remédios e entrou no quarto, ajoelhando ao lado do rapaz ferido para trocar seus curativos.

Mas sua atenção estava em Yamamoto Tsunetomo, fitando-o em silêncio e arregalou os olhos ao notar que um segundo homem, ocidental, de cabelos prateados e curtos estava ao lado do senhor daquele castelo, ele possuía um olho cego, com uma cicatriz sobre ele. Ele entrou no quarto, sorrindo.

-Ele é forte e corajoso, meu amigo. Vi quando olhou para a morte e a desafiou!

-Anda lendo demais aqueles romances de seu país, Hobsbawn-domo.

O homem se dirigiu ao ruivo estendendo a mão para um aperto. O rapaz olhou para aquele gesto sem entender.

-Sou Stephen Hobsbawn.

-Era você! A criatura!-acusou alterado.

-Sim. Sou a criatura que salvou sua vida. -o homem sorriu, parecendo a vontade. -E você não deveria dizer seu nome a quem lhe deu uma segunda chance?

-Touma...

-Deve estar confuso. Logo esclarecerei tudo. -Stephen virou-se para o outro homem. -Yamamoto-domo, vamos conversar lá fora?

O homem assentiu e ambos saíram do quarto. Touma apurou os ouvidos, para saber do que falavam.

- Quase o pegamos há duas noites atrás.-dizia Stephen.-Mas meus homens confirmaram que ele embarcou em um navio para o Ocidente antes do amanhecer.

-Maldito!-vociferou Yamamoto, parecendo furioso. - Este maldito sanguessuga invade minhas terras e mata quem aqui vive, não posso perdoá-lo! É o fim da trégua entre nossas raças!

-Acalme-se, por favor. -dizia o ocidental. -Segundo minhas fontes, o Príncipe dos sanguessugas deste país está furioso também. Creio que ele será caçado pelos seus agora.

-Mesmo assim. Este menino...-apontava para a porta do quarto.-Sua família morava em minhas terras e o que houve com ele foi uma afronta à mim e ao tratado de paz!

-Irei pessoalmente com minha alcateia caçar aquele monstro. Os clãs exigem isso! Não é a primeira vez que ele ataca em terras que nos pertencem.

A porta abriu-se com brusquidão, e Touma aparece com um olhar de pura raiva.

-Leve-me com você! EU QUERO MATAR O MALDITO QUE DESTRUIU MINHA FAMÍLIA!

Os dois homens olharam com espanto para o garoto que se ajoelhava, encostando a cabeça no assoalho, falando com uma voz que se aproximava do desespero.

-Me dê, por favor, o direito de me vingar! ONEGAI! ME DEIXE MATAR O MALDITO! ME DEIXE IR COM VOCÊ STEPHEN-DOMO!

Hoje...

-Stephen salvou minha vida. -dizia Touma a Marin.-E me tornou parte da sua alcateia anos depois, eu assim o quis. Queria ser forte para caçar o demônio que matou nossa família.

Falando isso, fitou Kanon, com um meio sorriso, nada preocupado por estar cercado de traidores.

-Sempre soube que era você. Nunca esqueci seu rosto...sabe.-olhou para Saga.-Podem ser gêmeos, mas os olhares são muito diferentes. Você tem um demônio que mantêm guardado, Saga. Mas seu irmão o liberta sempre.

-Espera que eu me desculpe?-Kanon ironizou, gargalhando em seguida.

-Não...espero que morra.-disse Touma.

Neste momento Touma assume sua forma lupina e salta em cima de Kanon, mas um dos lobos que serviam agora ao vampiro salta sobre o ex-líder acompanhado por Stevez. Touma morde a garganta do lobo, rasgando-a e em seguida começa a medir forças com Estevez.

Neste instante, licantropos saltavam contra Saga e Marin, mas o Príncipe de Atenas não recua, atacando com as mãos nuas e os dentes salientes, derrubando um dos lobos.

Um enorme licantropo atacaria o vampiro pelas costas, mas ele urra de dor e cai morto. Ikki estava com a espada de prata de Saga, a qual respingava o sangue do inimigo caído. Ele oferece a espada de volta, que o Príncipe aceita prontamente. Incentivados a proteger a mulher que os acolheu quando entraram no mundo da escuridão eterna, os jovens vampiros ficaram ao lado de Saga.

Kanon afasta um dos seus aliados e com as presas a mostra salta sobre Saga. Logo, a sala é tomada pelos sons e cacofonia da batalha enquanto em um canto qualquer tentado se proteger, Dr. Kido se encolhia e orava pra não ser morto por nenhuma dessas criaturas.

Na superfície...

Três homens armados se aproximavam de uma das entradas que levavam aos túneis de esgotos. Eles engatilhavam as armas, mas um deles para diante da porta, parecendo indeciso com o que faria.

-O que houve, Kamus? - Milo perguntou, estranhando.

-O Santuário disse que não éramos para agir sem seu consentimento.

-Desde quando obedecemos fielmente o Santuário?

-Não me compare a vocês dois. -fuzilou Kamus.

-Nossa..só porque Debas e eu fomos a uma missãozinha na China ano passado sem ordem, somos rebeldes agora?-Milo fazendo carinha de choro.

-Desisto de você. - Kamus suspirou. -Não que eu queria sujar meu Armani neste esgoto, mas acho que não devemos esperar mais.

-Temos que cuidar disso, antes que a situação perca o controle. -dizia Aldebaran, ajeitando socos ingleses com pontas de prata às mãos. -Não gostei de receber ordens de ficarmos parados, esperando!

- Concordo grandão. - Milo sorrindo.- Temos um amigo enfiado neste esgoto com um monte de monstros lá embaixo! Se esperarmos, pode ser tarde demais. E eu não gosto do idiota do Aioria, mas não gostaria que ele virasse picadinho!

-Você gosta dele sim. -Kamus enfatizou as palavras de Milo sacando as armas.-Vamos?

Milo deu um sorriso apoiando o cano da arma no ombro e com um chute abriu a porta entrando em seguida, sendo seguido pelos amigos.

Mas pararam ao ver que alguém se aproximava. Eram duas pessoas, uma delas hesita em continuar a andar, dando passagem a outra logo atrás de si. Esta saia das sombras revelando sua identidade aos caçadores.

-Uma menina?-espantou-se Aldebaran.

-É a neta de Kido.-diz Kamus.-Saori Kido.

Com lágrimas aos olhos, ela se joga nos braços de Milo procurando refúgio e proteção, os caçadores se entreolham e quando perceberam, o rapaz que a acompanhava havia sumido nas sombras dos túneis.

O local aonde seria o laboratório havia se tornado o cenário de uma luta sem precedentes. Corpos mutilados de homens que em vida mantinham a forma lupina estavam caídos pelo chão. Um dos jovens vampiros, chamado Hyoga, tentava estancar o sangue que brotava abundante de um ferimento aberto, sendo apoiado pelos amigos.

Touma havia se cansado de lutar contra Estevez, e ao ver que Marin tinha dificuldades em se defender de um de seus antigos subalternos agiu movido pela fúria. Segurando Stevez pela garganta, solta um urro terrível antes de partir a espinha deste, quebrando seu pescoço no processo, jogando o seu corpo contra o outro licantropo que ameaçava sua irmã.

A morte do autor do movimento rebelde fez os demais recuarem e fugirem por um dos túneis.

-Covardes. -diz Touma voltando a forma humana, correndo até a irmã. -Marin!

Enquanto isso, Saga finalmente consegue se livrar do irmão que fisicamente era tão forte quanto o Príncipe de Atenas. Kanon tenta recuperar o fôlego, olhando para Saga com ódio mortal.

Kanon grunhiu e moveu a uma velocidade antinatural e golpeou rapidamente Saga com o punho. Saga se esquivou, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para se defender com um chute em suas costelas.

Um segundo murro atingiu o Príncipe e enviando uma dor impactante a sua mandíbula. O instinto esperneou quando a besta dentro dele rugiu por viver. Presas rasgavam de suas gengivas. Sua visão se afiou. Quando Kanon veio a ele de novo, estava preparado.

Com uma cabeçada Saga o atingiu e pode ouvir com sua audição apurada os ossos e dentes trincaram. Sangue gotejou dos lábios feridos de Kanon. Suas presas rasparam para dentro de sua boca, e ele saboreou seu próprio sangue. A fome florescia dentro.

Kanon parecia uma fera incontrolável ao saltar novamente sobre seu irmão, visando rasgar a garganta de seu oponente. Saga não parou para pensar, reagiu simplesmente. Armou-se novamente com a espada que trouxera e a enterrou no ventre de seu gêmeo puxando-a em seguida respingando o chão com o sangue fraterno.

Ferido mortalmente, Kanon grunhiu, rosnou caindo de joelhos olhando o ferimento aberto, o sangue transbordando e os olhos vibrados [vidrados?], não acreditando em sua derrocada.

-Maldito...

Saga olhou por um momento para a sua arma e em seguida a jogou bem longe, ofegante. Foi quando notou o frasco com o soro caído ao chão, abaixando-se para pegá-lo.

-É por causa disso que toda essa loucura começou?-ele olhou para Kanon com severidade e em seguida para os garotos rebeldes. -É isso que querem? Querem usar e se tornarem humanos?

Há um momento de hesitação e Kido sai de seu esconderijo, temendo o que poderia acontecer, mas mesmo com a voz trêmula ele fala:

- Não há certeza que funcione. Quem o usar pode morrer ao invés de voltar a ser...normal.

Saga olhou para o médico que se encolheu de medo e em seguida jogou o frasco para que Seiya o pegasse.

-Não!-Kanon protesta. -Isso é meu!

-Deve ter o suficiente para vocês. -disse Saga, dando-lhes as costas.-Vão. Não podem voltar ao clã. Saia da minha cidade.

Seiya olhou para o frasco, em seguida para os amigos e Marin. Ela os fitou séria, e fechou os olhos como se soubesse o que se passava na cabeça de seus protegidos. Estes partem imediatamente do local.

-Maldito, Saga!-vociferou Kanon.

Naquele instante Aiolia apareceu notando que a situação já estava sob controle, abaixando a arma.

-Perdi algo?

Marin sorri, dando um suspiro aliviada por ver que ele ainda estava vivo e bem, sorriso este que sumira de sua face, tornando-se terror absoluto quando Kanon agarra Aioria segurando-o pela cabeça e ombro e movido pela dor, fome e medo da morte, crava as presas profundamente no pescoço do caçador.

-Aioria! NÃÃÃOOOOO!

Tão rápido quanto o ataque começou Kanon largou o corpo de Aioria a cair ao chão, mas aos olhos e mente de Marin pareciam uma eternidade que a separava do local aonde estava do corpo inerte do homem que amava, ajoelhando ao seu lado, tentando com a mão impedir que mais sangue jorrasse do enorme ferimento causado pelas presas de Kanon.

Com o rosto e roupas marcados pelo sangue de Aioria, Kanon sorria exibindo suas presas de modo assustador, e com a velocidade própria dos de sua raça avançou por um dos túneis, desaparecendo por ele ignorando a voz de seu irmão que o chamava.

-Maldição!-praguejava Saga, socando a parede causando danos a ela.

-Aioria!

Marin estava com o corpo de seu amado nos braços, ele estava pálido, mal conseguia abrir os olhos, o rosto dela aos seus era apenas um borrão indecifrável, mas a voz dela o chamava das trevas que insistiam lhe envolver.

-Desculpe...me descuidei...

Em seguida silenciou, fechando os olhos. Marin o sacudiu pelos ombros, chamando pelo nome, gritando:

-Aioria! Aioria não faça isso comigo, por favor! Não está tudo terminado ainda, Aioria!-Marin enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele, chorando, balbuciando.-Não desse jeito...

No mesmo instante, uma mão firme tocou-lhe o ombro. Era Touma que lhe dizia com o olhar sereno:

-Nee-san...Realmente não está terminado. Já sabe o que fazer.

Marin, com o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas fitou o irmão e em seguida Saga que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Então, agiu. Suas presas saíram de suas gengivas com a mesma força que seus sentimentos. Com ternura, afastou a gola da camisa de Aioria, despindo um dos ombros aproximou seus lábios rubros do seu pescoço, cravando suas presas.

Não bebeu muito, pois se ele perdesse mais sangue morreria com toda certeza, mas sentia que seu coração estava cada vez mais fraco, quase parando. Em seguida, Marin mordeu seu próprio pulso esquerdo, oferecendo o seu sangue ao amado. Aproximou o pulso aos lábios de Aioria para que bebesse.

Sentiu uma pequena pressão quando ele começou a tentar. Foi devagar de início, mas logo ele sugava o sangue com mais avidez e depois voltou a pender a cabeça dando um último suspiro.

Aioria acordou com um gosto doce na boca, era metálico, o sangue de Marin. Abriu os olhos verdes voltando a se acostumar com as imagens de rostos que o fitavam, um com pouco interesse, outro com ansiedade.

E foi no belo rosto de Marin que ele se concentrou podendo ver novamente seus traços que tanto amava. Foi quando notou algo diferente, sentia odores que antes não conseguia, ruídos antes imperceptíveis, um sentido de exaltação, de força e vitalidade que jamais experimentara.

-Pensei que tinha lhe perdido...-ela tocou seu rosto, dedos enroscavam-se em seus cabelos.

-Ainda não...-ele disse. Mas a voz não lhe pareceu a sua. Era como se viesse de longe, da outra extremidade de um longo túnel.-O que houve? KANON!

-Ele se foi.-disse Saga de braços cruzados, encostado a uma parede.-Mas meus soldados o perseguirão, não se preocupem.

-Ele...ele me mordeu!

Aioria constatou tocando o próprio pescoço, sentando no chão. Sentia apenas que os ferimentos estavam se fechando bem rápido. Ele olhou para Marin buscando respostas.

-Você estava morrendo...eu...-Marin deixou escapar um soluço e abraçou-o.- E eu quero que você viva... Eu amo você.

-Você se tornou um de nós. -respondeu Saga, esperando uma reação negativa vinda pelo caçador diante da notícia. -Foi a única maneira que Marin teve de salvar sua vida. Seja grato!

Fitou-a, e viu a incerteza estampada nos enormes olhos esverdeados quando procuraram seu rosto.

-Você fez isso, não fez? — perguntou ele.

-Fui eu. Não me odeie por isso.

-Não conseguiria te odiar. Eu amo você, Marin, e sabe disso, não sabe?

A preocupação sumiu dos olhos dela, sendo substituída por um sorriso nos lábios.

Saga suspirou ruidosamente, chamando a atenção de ambos.

-Melhor partirem. Tenho muito o que fazer e vocês não podem ficar mais na cidade.

Aioria beijou a testa de Marin e concordou com um aceno, levantando-se a ajudando Marin a fazer o mesmo.

-Vamos?

Dias depois, no prédio da Organização chamada Santuário. Um homem jovem observava o pôr do sol pela janela, nem se mexendo quando um de seus companheiros adentrou a sala.

-E então, Milo?

-Então? Ah...o relatório da missão. Já digitei e está na sua mesa.

Mu olhou para Milo por sobre os ombros, ele parecia esconder alguma informação, pois o grego não sabia mentir, mas preferiu fingir que acreditava no que dizia, voltando a observar a paisagem pela janela.

-Eu li, mas não entendi alguns pontos. Poderia me dar um resumo do que houve naqueles túneis?

-Bem, deixa eu ver...-Milo coçando a cabeça e em seguida começa a falar.-Quando entramos no esgoto encontramos sua neta perdida, sozinha. Acredito que tenha conseguido fugir. A deixei com Kamus, e Aldebaran e eu seguimos pelos túneis e encontramos uma câmara aonde o doutor estava, vivo. Em choque pelo o que ocorreu. Matamos alguns monstros que o vigiavam, e o resgatamos. Mas nem sinal do Aioria. Acho que morreu por lá. Depois da alta do hospital aonde estiveram, os Kidos foram enviados de volta ao Japão com nossos homens dando segurança aos dois.

-Melhor que seja assim. Pode sair.

Milo concordou, saindo da sala. Do lado de fora deu um longo suspiro. Não contara que encontrou Aioria e estava acompanhado pela vampira ruiva e o lendário Príncipe de Atenas, e que havia se tornado um deles. Nem tampouco contou que ele e Aldebaran concordaram em não contar nada e permitiram que ele fosse embora com a garota.

-Está na cara que ele é amarradão na garota. -falou consigo mesmo com um sorriso, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando pela janela. -Boa sorte, gato vira lata!

Berlim, numa reunião de Principados.

Iluminados por um enorme candelabro, sentados em uma mesa oval, estavam cerca de vinte homens e mulheres todos ricamente vestidos, olhando para um homem em pé, que os fitava com frieza.

-Saga Arvanitzi Tasouli, está ciente do crime que sua família cometeu?-um deles perguntou, um vampiro de longos cabelos negros e sorriso sádico. -Isso pode lhe condenar a morte.

-Estou ciente que fiz de tudo para proteger nosso segredo e meu clã.

-Mas o traidor, seu irmão pelo o que sabemos, fugiu. Ou deixou que ele escapasse?

- Você nos desapontou, Saga. — O enorme vampiro com curtos cabelos loiros e barba, socava a mesa derrubando o conteúdo rubro de uma taça de cristal, não parecia satisfeito.

Saga cerrou os punhos.

-Encontrarei meu irmão e o castigarei pessoalmente. Pois o crime maior foi contra meu clã e temos nosso meio de lidar com traidores.

-Incluindo a sua protegida chamada Marin?

-Cavalheiros...senhoras...

Uma voz maviosa se manifestou. Todos os olhares se voltaram para uma dama de longos cabelos negros como a noite e a pele pálida, que mantinha um olhar frio sobre Saga.

-Senhorita Pandora?-um dos Príncipes parecia interessado no que ela iria dizer.

-Vamos dar um voto de confiança ao nosso irmão. Afinal, por séculos foi fiel ao seu mestre e ao clã. Meu senhor Hades tem grande apreço por ele, e acredita que devemos deixar que ele resolva os assuntos de família sozinho.

Os Príncipes se entreolharam, um dos Anciões...um dos Primeiros que ainda vagava pela Terra observando e comandando os clãs estava dando um voto de confiança a Saga. Com medo de irem contra um ser tão poderoso como Hades, todos concordaram com as palavras de Pandora e isentaram Saga de culpa.

Na saída do luxuoso hotel aonde a reunião havia sido feita, Saga tinha a estranha sensação de que deveria tomar cuidado com Pandora e Hades. Algo lhe dizia que eles não eram dignos de confiança.

Em uma estrada a beira mar na Itália, um Sedan preto estacionava e seus ocupantes desceram observando a bela lua cheia iluminando o mar.

-Arrependido?-ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos da lua.

-De estar com você pela eternidade?

-De ter se tornado um de nós.

-Não. Posso viver sem um bronzeado. -Aioria comentou, fazendo Marin rir. -Não posso viver sem você, Marin.

Ele se inclinou e beijou-a.

- E agora, o que vai acontecer? -ela perguntou pouco depois.

- Depois que eu encontrar Kanon e matar o desgraçado... Quer se casar comigo?

- Sim. - Ela prendeu a respiração. Aioria a encarava com o amor brilhando no olhar.-Mas eu me referia ao o que faremos agora...

- Estou louco para fazer amor com você. - Ele a abraçou.

Kanon estava lá fora, em algum lugar, e Aoria ia encontrá-lo, não importava o tempo que demorasse, essa era uma das vantagens de ser imortal agora. Mas no momento, o ex-caçador ia dormir abraçado a mulher que amava. Tinha que estar descansado para desfrutar da maravilhosa vida que iam ter juntos.

Uma eternidade juntos.

FIM


End file.
